Bound by More Than Blood
by Kyler1123
Summary: Bloom, Arramaya and Harley are running away from a past that all of them want to forget. They land in Mystic Falls with a grandmother who treats them with nothing more than distant, they have no reason to stay very long until they meet the Originals. Each of them are drawn to them for there own different reasons. Klaus/OC Elijah/OC Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I not matter how much I wish I did, do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs**

**Chapter 1 **

"_**Running away will never make you free"**_

Harley stared out the window disheartened, it seemed that neither Bloom or Arramaya cared they had nowhere to go.

"So after you're Grandmother gets tired of us, what's next?" she asked hesitantly annoyed that she could only see the backs of her two sisters heads.

Arramaya held back an irritated groan, trust Harley to always worry about the future could she just be happy that they had somewhere to go in the present. She waited patiently for Bloom to respond her twin sister always had a better way of dealing with people than she did.

"We'll figure something out, just need to take it a day at a time okay," Bloom said to Harley, her voice fill of sympathy.

Harley sighed she knew they were right but they were running out of family, they could go to their dad's but he didn't want a thing to do with them. Right now they were speeding through Arramaya and Bloom's mother's family.

"So she lives in Mystic Falls do we really want to be in such a small town?" Harley asked twisting her fingers nervously fighting the memories that were pushing the way up.

The thing they were running away from.

"Harley quit it, once you start offering some people to stay with then you can judge where we go, until then keep you're worrying mouth shut," Arramaya snapped, she knew it was the wrong thing to say to Harley but the girl needed to grow a backbone.

Bloom shot Arramaya a look, then said to Harley, "What she means is we don't really have a choice. We're thinking we can maybe get a job in this place and save up some cash okay?"

Bloom knew Harley was upset, it wasn't her fault her mother left when she was born and their father refused to tell her who she was. Bloom and Arramaya had only been two at the time they had no answers for her either.

Harley nodded then tapping Arramaya on the shoulder she pointed to the sign, Mystic Falls. Arramaya looked she was glad to be nearly there but she wasn't entirely happy about Bloom's ideas to stay there for a while. She knew in the end this was all her fault they were on the run because her friends had defended her and her stupid decision to trust Troy. It wasn't a mistake she was going to make twice. Bloom tightened her grip on the steering wheel she knew her mother's mother was well off but the last time they had seen her when Bloom and Arramaya where ten, they had been kicked out of her house like the scum of the Earth. To this day Bloom had never been able to figure out why she kicked them out was it their mother or them? They spent the rest of the car ride in silence everyone was aggravated and on edge, when Bloom drove down the long driveway leading to the house Harley couldn't keep silent. Harley had never seen such a big house set on the outskirts of town it was like going back in time.

"I didn't know your grandmother was rich," Harley exclaimed, slightly offended such information had been kept from her.

"Rich and a bitch," Arramaya said, pulling up her raven black hair into a ponytail.

It was safe to say that going to Grandmother hatred's place had been her twin's idea. Bloom stared at Arramaya she had to be difficult.

"Maybe you should stay in the car Harley," Bloom offered, as much as she hated to admit it she wasn't entirely sure how their grandmother would respond to her after all she wasn't blood.

"We stick together," Arramaya told Bloom, Harley shot her a thankful smile.

Bloom checked her clothing in the side mirror, patting down her rebellious red hair, who she wouldn't kill for Arramaya's straight non frizz hair, or even Harley's ringlet blonde. Arramaya rang the doorbell while Bloom was hesitating, the sooner they got this over with the better. Harley stood behind them her arms behind her back feeling like a prisoner. Finally they heard the door opening, an old woman stood before them. Arramaya nearly cried when she saw those dark blue eyes of her mom's, Grandmother Mary she remembered how her and Bloom used to love to visit.

She clicked her tongue before saying sternly to them all, "Come in." There were no greetings, hugs or anything, just a simple come in.

They followed Mary to the living room where she offered them all a seat.

"So Arramaya and Mary what trouble are you in?" she said shortly studying her clock as if wondering how long this would take.

Bloom twisted her feet uncomfortably only her mother ever called her Mary and even she stopped when the woman she had been named after didn't wish to speak to them again.

"Actually I go by Bloom now," she told her not wanting to tell her why they were here and admit the really were in trouble.

"Nonsense, I will call you by the name your mother gave you at birth and who's she then?" she said, pointing a wrinkled finger at Harley, apparently now she was feeling like introductions.

"I'm Harley, there sister," Harley said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Half-sister, would that not be the more correct term," Grandmother Mary shot back, Arramaya stared at her she obviously hadn't changed.

"Doesn't matter she means more to us than any full blood relative ever could," Arramaya retorted.

The old woman crinkled her nose as if disgusted by her answer. Bloom cleared her throat shooting Arramaya a look, "Anyway we just need a place to stay, until we raise some money."

There was normally the point of the conversation when there relatives said they couldn't stay for more than a week.

"And your father?" Grandmother Mary asked.

"We left his place to live with our other grandmother a year back," Bloom replied.

"Of course dear Andrea idiot woman that she was, and where is she now?" Mary inquired.

"She's dead," Bloom lied, she could not afford her calling her up and finding out why they had to leave.

"How unfortunate," she said carefully.

"Like you care, anyway can we stay?" Arramaya snapped standing up Harley followed her lead.

"Of course, but you will do more than stay you will live and attend school am I clear on that matter?" Mary said eyeing each of them.

Bloom couldn't help her excitement was it possible they were going to be able to actually live normally, "Of course we'll get our stuff Grandmother."

"Call me Mary, I refuse to admit to being that old," she snapped at Bloom.

* * *

"She doesn't like me," Harley complained as she made her way into Bloom's room after unpacking her stuff into her own.

Arramaya snorted, "Did you seriously not just met her, that woman likes no one."

Bloom smacked Arramaya's arm, "She liked us enough to allow us to stay."

Arramaya rolled her eyes; there was probably an ulterior motive behind that as well. Bloom watched Arramaya's face carefully she liked their Grandmother Mary just as much as her but they still had to be nice to her.

"Can we get some food?" Harley said feeling very much left out of the twin mind thing they had going on.

Bloom snapped her eyes away from Arramaya and nodded to Harley, "Exactly food will cheer us all up."

They raced down the stairs, "We're just going to get something to eat," Bloom told Mary.

She looked as though she was about to protest then shook her head, much to Arramaya's annoyance she would have loved to fight with the old bat.

"The Grill that's probably the only place we can go," Harley said pointing out the window.

Bloom acknowledged her by driving into the car park, Harley had, had a problem with small towns since that night and not a lot was going to remedy it. They walked in and everyone looked at them, Harley fought back a frown she hated small towns with a vengeance and this was why they could smell new blood a mile off. They took a seat waiting for someone to take their order. A guy can over blonde hair killer blue eyes he took their order and then as an afterthought introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Matt Donovan, you new around here" he asked.

"Yeah we just moved in with our grandmother, I'm Bloom, this is Arramaya and then Harley," Bloom said smiling.

"Wait grandmother not by any chance Mary Fields," he asked.

Bloom was shocked, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"You have the whole Fields look, olive skin and stuff, plus I knew she had granddaughters," he said.

Harley felt uncomfortable they had olive skin but she was porcelain and looked nothing like them.

"Anyway got to run," Matt said.

Harley looked at them, "Fields look eh, and everyone's going to know I'm not really related to that woman."

"And what do we care?" Arramaya snapped, Harley always got so worried about the whole bloodlines thing, not that she could blame her there other family hadn't treated her real well.

Bloom nodded, "Arramaya's right Harley you've got to let this go after what we've been through nobody could break our bond," Bloom said, wondering if it was a good idea to bring up the thing.

"I know," Harley said quietly, breathing in she hadn't wanted to think about that thing ever but she knew Bloom's words rang true.

* * *

"Mary, do you know how irresponsible it is to come to a new town and not have anything from your old school," Mary scolded Bloom in the car ride to the school, she had already picked up on the fact Bloom was the leader.

"Yes, but we had other stuff to worry about and we hardly went to school," Bloom lied she could not have Mary digging into their past.

"Well hopefully you'll get through on my merit alone, not that I can say much for that one," Mary said obviously talking about Harley.

Harley shrank lower into her seat, the woman didn't even know her and already she hated her. Arramaya just rolled her eyes hoping to cheer Harley up; the gesture did just as Arramaya had wanted it to Harley smiled. When they arrived at the school they all piled out looking around, Bloom followed Mary confidently she was most comfortable in social situations. Harley stuck closer to Arramaya she hadn't exactly met anyone nice in the last couple of months; however unlike Arramaya she had not lost all faith in people. Only Bloom said something throughout the whole meeting, after it was all over it was official they would start tomorrow.

Bloom walked out of the car happily adjusting her skirt she loved schools who ditched the school uniform idea. Arramaya rolled her eyes at Bloom the girl had popular written all over her, it used to be written all over me to but things had changed. Arramaya was wearing jeans and a hoodie; she wasn't planning on befriending a soul. Harley looked around she hated the fact she would be in different classes than the other two she needed them. They parted there ways when they had to and Bloom walked into the classroom introducing herself to one of the girls. She looked like a cheerleader Arramaya thought typical Bloom was drawn to her.

"Bloom Jackson," Bloom said holding out her hand.

"Caroline Forbes, this is Elena Gilbert and that's Bonnie Bennet," Caroline said introducing Bloom to her friends.

"Nice to meet you all," Bloom said lightly.

Arramaya took a seat as far away from Bloom as possible, no way was she going near her. Another blonde-headed girl sat across from Arramaya, she wondered why she wasn't with the gang Bloom had attached herself to she seemed like their type. Whatever it's not like it was any of her business.

"I love school," Harley announced to Arramaya as she passed, maybe she should have sat down with her but she had already made so many friends.

Arramaya forced out a smile, happy that Harley could so easily forget what there last school had done to them. Bloom sat down next to her annoyed at Arramaya for not even trying.

"Come with me I'll introduce you," she offered, hoping Arramaya would make this easy.

"Not likely," Arramaya said, playing with her food.

"Seriously, they're nice," Bloom said in annoyance.

"We all thought Troy was nice and looked what happened to him," Arramaya snapped knowing it would shut Bloom up.

Bloom sighed feeling upset she didn't need to remember that night.

"At least Harley's having fun," she said looking over.

"I'm not your charity case go sit with your friends," Arramaya said, spying them looking at Bloom.

"No but your my sister," Bloom informed her and she wasn't going to leave her.

At home they were all sprawled out across Bloom's room doing homework; a knock at the door startled them.

"Come in," Bloom called.

Mary walked in, "You will all need dresses you will be attending the Mikealson ball with me. My family and I were invited and I think it would be a good way to expand your horizons," she said looking at them all with disapproval.

Arramaya narrowed her eyes if she thought they were going to a stupid ball she was crazy.

"We would love to attend," Bloom announced, silencing Arramaya's protests.

"Very well, tomorrow after school I will take you all," and here she paused on Harley causing her to blush, "shopping for appropriate attire."

"We can't wait," Bloom said, and Arramaya scowled.

After she left Arramaya exploded, "Why'd you do that, I do not want to go to a ball I don't care how important that woman is to our town, I will not follow her around like some long lost puppy."

"You forget we were the ones who came to her for help," Bloom said calmly used to Arramaya's moods.

"I think it'll be fun, heaps of people from school have been invited," Harley butted in trying to stop a fight.

Arramaya stared at Harley then realized if she was alright to go then Arramaya should be to.

"Fine we'll go but I'm staying there an hour," Arramaya told them admitting defeat.

When Harley smiled an actual genuine smile both Arramaya and Bloom knew they were doing the right thing in staying here.

**That was my first chapter; please tell me what you think. I know I haven't introduced the Originals but I just had to get all the introductions stuff out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you"**_

"So how do I look?" Harley asked twirling around she had to admit she was excited.

She had chosen the pink ball dress because it was what she had always imagined wearing when she was a little girl.

Bloom smiled, "Amazing," and it was true Harley could pull off the innocent princess look easily.

"Great," Arramaya muttered not bothering to tear her eyes away from the book she was reading, how could someone even get ready for a ball hours before?

"You didn't even look," Harley whined, crossing her arms looking like a stubborn child, Bloom giggled.

Arramaya looked and then snapped, "Like I said great."

Bloom frowned and then said, "Don't worry about her, let's just do your hair."

That was all it took for Harley's smile to reappear, she sat down in front of the mirror as Bloom grabbed the curler.

"Do you think we'll met anyone new?" Harley asked.

"God, I hope not," Arramaya responded before Bloom had a chance.

Bloom rolled her eyes trying to ignore her sister's attitude, "I don't think it matters, I mean have you seen the guys in this town they are really good looking."

It was true you could walk anywhere and find hot guy.

"I know talk about good breeding," Harley exclaimed, she was excited because it seemed like they were staying here which meant that they could actually talk about this.

"Hmm I wonder if you do get a boyfriend where will he end up in a couple of months?" Arramaya asked, faking innocence.

Harley gulped looking down she couldn't stop the memories coming up now.

"God Arramaya when the hell did you turn into such a buzzkill," Bloom said, turning to face her.

Arramaya knew even though Bloom sounded fine she was furious and that was an unwritten warning. She knew she needed to stop for Bloom who had kept everything under control when her and Harley were falling apart.

"Sorry, you're right I'm sure you'll find someone just look at you," Arramaya said putting down her book and grabbing her dress.

Bloom smiled as Arramaya went and got changed, Arramaya of course had chosen a much less traditional ball dress it was black and red but it suited her. Bloom had chosen a beige dress to suit her autumn look.

"So who exactly are the Mikealsons?" Bloom asked as they made their way inside, the house was amazing like nothing any of them had even seen before.

"A very old family, one expect to keep your distant from," Mary said.

Arramaya raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she asked.

"Just stay away from them," Mary ordered, for the first time Bloom could actually sense emotion coming from her.

"We will," Bloom said, shooting Arramaya a look.

"Exactly," Arramaya said once again admitting defeat.

Mary left them to talk to Carol Lockwood and Harley looked around before turning to Bloom and Arramaya.

"What does one actually do at a ball?" she asked, it's not like they had ever been to one or any sort of event like this.

"I'll get back to you, I'm going to talk to Caroline I didn't even know she was coming," Bloom said walking towards Caroline.

Harley sighed she didn't want to be left by Bloom but she didn't feel down for long, she saw some girls from school and walked over to them, giving Arramaya an apology look, not that she looked that bothered by it.

"Hey," Harley said and then she noticing the two girls Ivy and June were looking at something or someone, "Who are you looking at?"

They both looked at her embarrassed, "Kol Mikealson," they confessed.

"Oh," Harley muttered she figured Mary's rule meant not joining them in staring at a guy.

"Oh," Ivy said grabbing Harley's wrist, "have you seen him?" she said nodding her head towards him.

Harley had to admit she could understand why they were acting like that, but she was not going down that path. He turned to look at them and Harley still shrugged.

"He doesn't go to our school, way too old for us and he's not that great," Harley announced to them.

June and Ivy stared at her as if not believing she had said that, but to Harley it was true she was to mature now for that stuff even if she wished she wasn't.

Bloom smiled as she approached Caroline, "Hey what are you doing here?" Bloom asked her.

"Oh hey," Caroline said surprised, and Bloom turned to see who she was looking at Matt with the girl from school, Rebekah she thought her name was.

"I thought you were with Tyler?" Bloom asked smirking she could guess what this was; Matt was an ex of Caroline's she was sure of it.

"I am, well not, sort of, but Matt's just a friend and Rebekah's evil okay," Caroline said.

"So let me take a guess, you came here to spy on Matt?" Bloom said, almost laughing.

Caroline hit her before laughing a little bit herself, "Yes but for your information I was invited by Klaus Mikealson."

Bloom grinned, "Mhmmm" though she didn't even know which ones were the Mikealsons.

"Shut up," Caroline told her, and Bloom nodded.

"I'm going to get some air," Caroline told her.

"Okay, I'll take over spy duties," Bloom joked.

Bloom eyed the room carefully, watching people it was what she was good picking out relationships then she stopped a guy looking at the spot she was confused, Bloom walked towards him.

"Klaus, I assume," taking a drink from a passing waiter.

"That's right love and you are?" he asked.

"Bloom and she went outside, if you're wondering," Bloom said knowing he didn't really want to talk to her.

Klaus looked at her, "Thanks sweetheart," and then he walked outside, Bloom watched him wondering if he cared that Caroline was meant to be with Tyler.

Arramaya watched Bloom walk over to her, lots of people were dancing and Arramaya was feeling slightly depressed she wanted to go.

"Where's Harley?" Bloom asked.

"Trying to be sixteen, unsuccessfully might I add," Arramaya replied, watching Harley in the corner she had gone from looking nervous to just plain uncomfortable.

Bloom laughed, "She needs to learn how to look relaxed."

"You could teach her, you're the master," Arramaya said, although she had gotten good at it to.

"What can I say it's an art," Bloom joked, looking around.

Harley looked at Bloom and Arramaya wishing that she was with them right now, June and Ivy were great friends but they didn't talk about anything important. Harley used to be like that, but ever since that night she had become an obsessive worrier.

"Can I have this dance?" someone asked her, Harley turned around to see Kol.

Why did it have to be him? She didn't want to get in Mary's bad books.

"I'm not the best dancer," Harley lied, in truth she could dance she had learnt in her princess phase.

"I don't mind," Kol said winking as he held out his hand. Harley took it nervously; she couldn't get out of this without looking completely rude.

"I'm Kol," he said as he led her to the dancing.

"I'm Harley," she replied, blushing when she realized she was about to say I know.

"Harley," he asked questioningly as they started dancing.

"My dad had a motorbike phase," she explained.

"Are you sure he wasn't wishing for a boy?" Kol asked.

Harley laughed, "Probably, he did make me fix cars with him."

"Now why can't I imagine that?" Kol asked looking down at her.

Harley acted offended, "I'll have you know I could fix your car quite easily."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kol said, smiling at her.

Harley almost slapped herself, she was not meant to be having a good time with him, she could not let Mary see her she already thought she was bad enough.

Bloom watched Harley carefully anyone could call her a protective sister, but it didn't matter because she could do it without being seen, Arramaya had abandoned her for some reason Bloom hadn't been paying attention.

"Bloom Jackson, Mary Fields troublesome granddaughter," Klaus said coming to stand beside her.

"Troublesome, really she said that?" Bloom asked sarcastically.

Klaus smiled at her, "Not those words but I improvised."

"Hey, I'm not complaining it could be worse, coming from that woman it could be a lot worse," Bloom said, sounding a little more bitter than she had hoped to.

"No love lost between you two then sweetheart," Klaus said and Bloom couldn't help but smile at his British accent.

"Let's just say our relationship need's professional help; by any chance do you have an on call therapist?" Bloom asked, putting on a serious face.

"Sorry love but if you want my advice let her say what she wants you can only do better," Klaus told her and Bloom looked at him she hadn't expected him to say that.

"I will," then she followed Klaus eyes because he looked distracted he was staring at Caroline, "you know she's taken," Bloom said.

"I do believe that her and Tyler are broken up," Klaus informed her.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "Then I wish you all the luck in the world, you're going to need it," Bloom said she had seen it in Caroline's eyes when she mentioned Tyler she was in love.

Bloom was about to walk away when Klaus grabbed her arm, "Come on dance with me love."

Bloom narrowed her eyes and then nodded what harm could it really do?

Arramaya watched people walking throughout the house and decided to follow their lead, she walked through it until she realized she was hopelessly lost.

"Are you alright?" someone asked her and Arramaya turned to see a man standing there to most girls he would have been handsome but Arramaya's reaction was a lot different her whole body stiffened.

"I'm lost," Arramaya confessed.

"Yes, I do believe that my brother went a little over board when building the house," he said.

"Your brother?" Arramaya asked concluding that he must be part of the family.

"I'm Elijah Mikealson," he said as explanation.

"Right, Arramaya" she said still unsure if she wanted to say her name.

"Would you like me to take you back?" Elijah asked and Arramaya stared she didn't like acts of kindness not after last time but she needed to find her way back.

"Fine," she said, following him as he began walking.

"So Arramaya are you enjoying the ball?" Elijah asked.

"I guess so," Arramaya admitted realizing it hadn't been the worst of times.

"I'm glad, my family love when we all come together," he said, but Arramaya sensed an undertone of something she couldn't quite place.

"Mine don't, I think they would prefer to not be related at all," Arramaya replied talking more to herself than Elijah.

On the way back to Mary's Harley asked the question on each of their minds, "Do you know what happened?"

At the end of the ball there had been some sort of scene but they all knew it because much to Mary's displeasure they had spent some of the night with a Mikealson brother.

"None of your business," Mary said and that put an end to it.

Later on just before she was about to go to bed she went into Bloom's bedroom, Bloom and Arramaya were already there.

"Confession, I like Kol and I shouldn't, cause I get this feeling that he's not the nicest guy in the world," Harley said.

Bloom nodded, "I think it's a Mikealson thing."

"You're being paranoid, Elijah seemed fine," Arramaya scoffed and Bloom and Harley looked at her.

Arramaya sighed, "Stop it, we talked."

Bloom couldn't help but smile forget about bad feeling, Arramaya had just defended a guy what had happened to the world?

**Glad to have this chapter done and finally decided on who each of the sister's will be with, though it could change. Anyway tell me what you think, especially about the pairings.**

**Bluelove124 – **Glad you like it and I hope Chapter 2 didn't disappoint.

**Marmite-1 – **Don't worry that made sense and I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**I know a secret, and secrets breed paranoia"**

Harley sat at the Grill across from Jeremy Gilbert as they worked on their homework together Bloom was on the other side with Caroline and Bonnie. Arramaya was at the bar talking to Matt, much to both Bloom and Harley's surprise.

"So what should we do for our history project?" Harley asked sipping at her drink.

"Hey, mate can I have a second with Harley?" a voice came from behind Jeremy; Harley looked up to see Kol.

She didn't know how to feel to about that, she liked him but there was just something off about him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Jeremy said, Harley looked at him what did he have against Kol.

"In honesty mate I don't think it's your choice," Kol said, the passive aggression surprised Harley.

"Jeremy, its fine," Harley said. Jeremy got up, staring at Kol as he left.

"What do you want?" Harley asked, unsure of what she should feel towards him.

"No need for the attitude, maybe I need my car fixed," Kol said sarcastically.

Harley couldn't help but smile, something about Kol was contagious. Harley stared at Bloom and she could see her looking over, she wished she could just ask her advice.

"Kol you came over here can you please just tell me why?" Harley asked, deciding to be nice since that's what he wanted.

Kol smiled, "Better, come out with me tomorrow night." Harley frowned, thinking of Mary's warning and Bloom's bad feeling, "I don't think that's a good idea," she muttered.

"Why?" Kol asked leaning back as if he wasn't really bothered at all.

Harley looked down trying to work out an actual answer, "I like someone else okay," she finally decided on.

Kol smirked, "I don't believe you."

"Why, because the thought of me not liking you would be inconceivable right," Harley snapped, his attitude reminded her to much of a person she never wanted to think of again.

"Again with the attitude, but its alright I always like a challenge," Kol said before standing up.

Harley rolled her eyes at him as he walked away, although she couldn't help but be a little bit flattered. Kol was after all a catch by anyone's standards, which made her wonder why everyone was so against him.

* * *

Bloom watched Harley with Kol knowing exactly what was going on. Bloom had a natural gift of perception, she was an observer and there was nothing she knew better than people's relationships. Every single move a person made was a clue as to what was really going on under their skin, however she wasn't cocky like she used to be after all she had been wrong about one person and it had nearly cost her twin sister her life.

"So what's everyone's problem with the Mikealson's?" Bloom asked Bonnie and Caroline.

She could see them stiffen at the question as they tried to work out how to answer it, they certainly didn't seem to want to tell her the truth.

"They're just not the nicest of people," Caroline said cautiously.

Bloom stared she had already got that, her bad feeling about Klaus was that she was sure he could switch. She knew people like that charming one minute and then merciless the next, she after all was one of them.

"Yeah but why?" she asked even though she knew they weren't going to tell her the truth, she could tell by their facial expressions.

"They've hurt a lot of people," Bonnie said in a voice that meant she wanted to end the conversation.

"I'll bet," Bloom murmured, watching Kol leave.

Caroline looked at her strangely and then smiled, "So why the interest?" Bloom shrugged, "I just wanted to know is all, I'm curious by nature."

That probably wasn't going to keep them quiet, but she didn't exactly want to tell them her little sister had a crush on one of them.

* * *

Later that night Arramaya was getting a glass of water before bed when she spotted Mary talking on the phone. Hearing her name she hid behind the door listening.

"Yes I understand Andrea and you can tell them that Mary, Arramaya and Harley were with me," she said through the phone her voice cold.

Andrea that had to be their grandmother and if it was then Mary knew they had lied, but it sounded more like she was defending them.

"This isn't a negotiation, you wouldn't want poor Harley to find out what happened to her mother would you?" Mary asked.

Arramaya nearly gasped what did their grandmother know about Harley's mother? It seemed Mary knew more than she was telling and it angered Arramaya why couldn't everyone just tell the truth. She was so sick of all the deception it had ruined Arramaya's life and she never wanted to feel that way again. She had to tell Bloom, but then Arramaya decided against it, it would mean that Bloom would go digging and she knew what that sort of knowledge did to Bloom, it turned her into an absolute tyrant. Best to keep it to herself until later.

* * *

Bloom sat on the front of her car, surveying the people from school as she waited for Harley and Arramaya. Arramaya had been acting weird since last night, which meant that she was keeping something from Bloom. It didn't bother her as much as it used to, she knew that in the end Arramaya would tell her.

"What are you doing love?" Klaus said walking up from behind her.

Bloom took of her sunglasses staring at Klaus, "If you're looking for Caroline, I hate to break it to you but she's not into you."

"No sweetheart I have other business," Klaus told her and Bloom couldn't help but wonder what was really going on, Mystic Falls had a lot more secrets than most small towns.

"Right, I have to go," Bloom said jumping off the car as Arramaya and Harley walked towards her.

"What's Bloom doing talking to Klaus?" Harley asked Arramaya as they walked towards the car after school.

Arramaya shrugged she didn't know and to be honest in Arramaya's eyes it wasn't really her and Harley's business.

"Do you like Klaus?" Harley asked Bloom as they approached of course of Bloom was talking to someone Harley would automatically assume that she liked them.

Bloom shook her head, "Klaus and I are too alike so the answer would be no," Bloom said after all it was the truth.

Arramaya stared at Bloom, "Right, can we go now," she said.

* * *

Bloom jumped out of her window landing on the ground quite easily, Arramaya was a few steps behind. Arramaya had finally decided to tell Bloom that Mary might be on to what happened back at Andrea's, just as Bloom had suspected she would. It hadn't been hard for Bloom to leave the window Mary's study unlocked, and both her and Arramaya climbed in, they had decided to leave Harley out of it.

"What are we looking for?" Arramaya asked, as she sorted through papers.

"A locked safe, a drawer, anything," Bloom replied, she knew what to look for because she was getting the feeling that her and Mary were very alike, nobody could keep secrets from them for long. Bloom lifted the antique mat up to see a trap door; it didn't take long for her to open the lock.

"Here," Bloom whispered to Arramaya handing her the only thing in it a folder.

She turned on her torch, there wasn't anything to do with Harley instead they were like character profiles.

"What is this, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood," Arramaya said going through the names."

"And all the Mikealsons, no surprises there," Bloom said taking out Klaus's one.

"I don't understand all the information is perfectly normal, what is she doing with them," Arramaya said.

Bloom smiled, "Not everything, look at the age put for each of the Mikealsons and the Salvatores and tell me that's not weird," Bloom said it was claiming they were hundreds of years old.

Arramaya shook her head because it was obviously a mistake, "That's not possible," she told Bloom.

Bloom just smiled, she had learnt that nearly anything was possible and she was sure there was something off about this town. Carefully she turned off the torch and put the folder back, shutting everything up again. "Don't tell Harley alright," Bloom warned Arramaya, the last thing she needed was Harley going on about this.

Bloom sat on the computer late that night researching the Mikealsons, Mary wasn't stupid she wouldn't have made a mistake and Bloom wasn't going to let this go. There were different times that the Mikealson family came up and they even mentioned Klaus, it was the same with the Salvatores in Mystic Falls history there had been Salvatores with the name Damon and Stefan. Bloom couldn't leave this alone because she needed to know who could be trusted what happened that night could never happen again.

**So I'm sorry that's a small chapter, hope you like it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them"**

Harley ran through the forest, her breath rapidly running out, yet she knew couldn't stop not knowing what was following. She could barely feel the blood dripping down from her neck, finally she had to stop she leant against a tree trying to catch her breath. Someone was here, even though her eyes were on the ground she could just feel it, cautiously she looked up knowing this might be the last time she would do so.

"Kol," she whispered, he was only a few steps away from her.

She nearly screamed when the veins appeared around his face, but she refused to be that weak.

* * *

**12 Hours Earlier**

"So I signed you up to help with the dance," Bloom told Arramaya.

Arramaya stared at her she had to be kidding? Bloom responded to the look with a glare, everything was getting better for all of them, Harley and Bloom had a few close friends now and Arramaya still seemed to be waiting for Bloom to tell her they were up and leaving again.

"Fine," Arramaya snapped, but only because she didn't want to get a lecture.

Bloom smiled, "Good tomorrow after school alright, I'll tell Caroline or Rebekah," she muttered.

Arramaya faked a smile, "Great, I'm going to study," she said, grabbing her books.

"Where?" Bloom called from behind after all she was in Arramaya's room, but Arramaya didn't respond.

Arramaya nearly collided with Harley as she was making her way to Arramaya's room, but she didn't say anything to her.

"What's up with her?" Harley asked Bloom as she walked out.

Bloom sighed, "She doesn't want to talk to me. I think I'm pushing her to hard."

Harley stared at her, Bloom never revealed her feelings to anyone which meant she must be really worried.

"Don't worry, she's been through a lot but she'll make it back," Harley said trying to reassure Bloom.

"Sure," Bloom said, regaining her composure Arramaya was her problem not Harley's not that she would ever call Arramaya a problem.

Harley shook her head so much for opening up, "Anyway I have to go now," she told Bloom.

"Wait where are you going, you've been disappearing for like hours at a time and I never see you in town or anything," Bloom said grabbing Harley's arm.

Harley swallowed she had hoped that Bloom wouldn't notice, "Just at friends houses and someone's waiting for me so yeah," Harley replied, shaking Bloom's hand off.

Bloom stared at the spot where Harley was annoyed, it was a new feeling for her to not know everything that was going on in both her sister's life. However she had been distracted herself, trying to figure this town out.

* * *

Harley chucked her bag into the car that was waiting for her at the end of the driveway.

"Thanks again for the ride Jordan," she said to the guy driving.

Jordan smiled he had always reminded Harley of the people she grew up around, piercings, tattoos that sort of thing.

"I take it you still haven't told your sister you're working for my father?" Jordan asked.

Harley frowned, "Nope all I'll get is an I can look out for you and I'll always take care of you lecture. Bloom she likes to be in control."

Jordan laughed, "Oh I love those ones. So can she look out for you?" he asked.

Harley stared, "Yes, but I like doing this, cars make sense people not so much."

"Well that's good because becoming a mechanic wouldn't be so hard for you," Jordan said.

Harley didn't tell him that she had been thinking the exact same thing, she had been so happy when Trevor Jordan's father said she could help out. She wasn't exactly doing it for the money, but more for the fact she loved it.

"I'm just getting changed," Harley called to Trevor as Jordan dropped her off.

When she walked out she was surprised to see who was waiting, Kol.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him nervously, Kol had talked to her a couple of times but her guard had been up especially when Bloom told her to be careful around his family.

Kol smiled looking her up and down, "Not looking for you, but this is interesting."

Harley blushed she didn't want anyone to find out about this not that she could really prevent it.

"Oh okay, I have work to do," Harley said about to walk away.

"When are you going to trust me, because I'd like to put the date in my calendar," Kol said.

Harley shifted nervously, "I have nothing against you," she whispered.

"You have since the moment we first met," Kol replied.

How did he even know that Harley thought. He was right of course all the warnings against him had meant from the start she had fought her attraction to him.

"It's just; people haven't given me a lot of reason to trust them alright?" Harley said, sounding more like Arramaya than she wanted to.

With that she walked away, it was hard to resist Kol when she was actually talking to him, which is why she was trying to avoid him.

* * *

Arramaya wiped her forehead wishing she hadn't walked all the way to the Grill, she was regretting walking. She got on a table in the corner dumping her study book on the table. She wasn't actually planning on studying she just needed to get away from Bloom because then she would have to confess. The reason she didn't want to be around people, is because it brought it all back to that night and she started having panic attacks. She had looked it up, it wasn't that unusual after a traumatic experience but she never wanted to be that weak. After all Bloom and Harley were fine, but apparently everybody dealt in different ways or whatever.

"Arramaya," a voice said shocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see someone she knew she had met, Elijah that was right she was sure of it.

"Are you alright?" he asked, normally Arramaya wouldn't have trusted it as genuine concern but from Elijah it seemed different.

"Yeah sorry, I was a million miles away," Arramaya replied, remember for a second Mary's odd file on him, but she shook the thought it away it was nothing.

"What are you worrying about?" Elijah asked and Arramaya narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know I'm worried?" Arramaya asked suspiciously.

Elijah smiled, sitting down across from her, "Frown lines."

Arramaya took a second to be offended, "Great so I'm aging prematurely, I'll add that to the list," she snapped.

"Hardly," he replied.

Arramaya stared hadn't he just said she had noticeable frown lines? Not that it was surprising lately frowning had been her new favourite expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked, deciding to actually be civil.

"No more than usual," he told her.

* * *

Harley was about to leave for the night, when she heard Jordan call.

She turned around to face him, he was standing beside his car, "What's up?" she asked.

"My mate is opening up his bar tonight, you want to come?" he asked.

Harley looked at him surprised she was after all only sixteen, nearly seventeen but still, although thinking about it wasn't that odd.

"Umm you're sure they won't mind?" she asked, normally she would of said no, but Jordan had been nothing but nice to her.

"I'm sure," he replied smiling, opening the door for her. Harley hopped in, it wouldn't be so bad to have some actual fun right. Quickly she texted Bloom to tell she was at a friend's, it was only six so.

"It's only like an hour away okay," Jordan said.

"Yep," Harley replied putting her feet up, now she was quite excited it was like a normal teenage thing to do well almost.

* * *

Bloom walked around the house with nothing to do, normally a Sunday she would be with friends but everyone was busy, even Harley had a place to be and Arramaya since she wasn't back yet. It was possibly her fault because she had been so busy with her research but still.

"Mary I want to talk to you," Mary said to her, walking into her room.

"Sure," Bloom said happy at least to have something to do.

"Where's Harley?" she asked. Bloom raised an eyebrow; Harley wasn't exactly the subject of conversation she had anticipated, "Umm at a friend's."

"Who?" Mary asked.

Bloom shrugged, "How should I know, I'm not her guard, I think she mentioned a Jordan," Bloom said wondering why this was so important, it wasn't her job to keep track of all the people Harley saw, although normally she would have.

"Tell her to come home immediately," Mary said, her voice betraying urgency.

Bloom stared Mary actually seemed worried, "Why?" she asked she needed a reason to give.

"Harley has been working at Trevor Dallaware's shop, I have just been informed and Jordan is his son," Mary told her.

"So what's the problem I mean I get it's a guy, older guy but Harley wouldn't be around him if he's not alright," Bloom said, it was sort of the truth.

"Jordan is a criminal, Trevor never even mentioned he had a son for good reason," Mary said bluntly.

Bloom felt worry, Mary wouldn't say any of this unless it was true, "Okay I'm texting her."

* * *

Arramaya put finished off her coffee smiling, Elijah much to her surprise was actually really good company.

"Arramaya where have you been, I've been calling and calling," Bloom said as she walked up.

Arramaya shrugged wondering why Bloom seemed like a worried mother, "My phone was on silent."

"Fantastic," Bloom said, just when she needed her Arramaya was too busy socializing, the irony of it all was hilarious.

"What's wrong?" Arramaya asked concerned now that she had time to think about Bloom was never this openly emotional, so something was very wrong.

"Harley, I can't," Bloom started then stopped Harley's phone was off, she was definitely with Jordan who was a murderer and she couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Arramaya got up and sat Bloom down, "I'll get her some tea," Elijah offered and Arramaya smiled her thanks.

"Harley's with a murderer and they were supposedly going to a bar opening but there's no bar opening for miles," Bloom said regaining her composure.

Arramaya gulped this was bad, "But he won't do anything we all know she's with him," Arramaya tried to reason.

"You want to take that risk," Bloom spat, Arramaya needed to take the threat seriously after all.

"No of course not," Arramaya replied, in truth she was freaked out, but with Bloom already breaking down she couldn't.

She wondered for the first time if this was how Bloom had felt.

"So we know for sure he's a murderer?" Arramaya asked wondering how Bloom even knew that.

"That's what Mary said and I don't think she would joke about that sort of thing. Plus she's like me which means the information genuine," Bloom replied, smiling at Elijah as he handed her a tea.

"Did you say Harley's missing?" someone asked from behind Bloom.

It was Kol, when had he come up?

"Yes," Arramaya said.

"Some guy that's supposedly Trevor Dellaware's son," Bloom said filling him in on some of the details.

"Then it looks like I owe him a visit," Kol said a dangerous sound to his voice.

"Kol," Elijah said in what sounded like a warning voice to both Arramaya and Bloom, but he didn't listen.

* * *

"I didn't even know there was anything out this way," Harley said to Jordan as she looked out the window it was just forest on both sides.

"There's not," Jordan said.

"Excuse me," Harley said sure she must have misheard him.

Jordan pulled over and turned to face her, Harley had never been more afraid when she saw his face she had never seen anything like it left her stunned enough for him to grab her. Harley screamed when she felt fangs enter her neck. This could not possibly be real, she hit against him but it seemed to make know effect, but Harley wasn't going to go down without a fight. Grabbing the only thing she could use a weapon a pencil from her pocket she stabbed into his throat with full force. Then she ran like crazy.

* * *

It wasn't possible but Kol was like Jordan to. Instead of biting her like she expected he bit his own wrist. He put it to her mouth, but Harley wouldn't drink it instead she kicked him.

"It'll make you better," Kol promised, Harley looked at him maybe it was time to trust him he might be her only shot.

Harley nodded slowly; Kol put his wrist to her mouth again. Harley had had enough blood noses to know what blood tasted like and Kol's wasn't all that different. Harley saw Jordan out of the corner of her eye and screamed giving up her ideas of not being that weak that she had with Kol, because Jordan had actually hurt her. Kol sat her down and within basically a second was before Jordan and he dropped down and Kol was holding his heart. Harley wanted to be sick, she had never wanted to see someone die again even if he was a bad person. Kol walked over to her and Harley told herself not to be scared if he wanted to kill her he wouldn't have saved her. He picked up and Harley looked up at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her.

"I know," Harley responded and then said silently because I trust you.

**I was really nervous about this chapter so I hope it's alright. Plus I was quite annoyed about the Kol thing in the lastest episode so it's a lot about Kol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Anyone who has experienced a strange episode in their life that defies all present scientific knowledge can appreciate the limits of human knowledge. There's nothing like such an event to make you keenly aware of how little we truly know and understand"**

Harley woke up with a shock, her hands instantly flying to her neck there was nothing there it was all a dream. She breathed a sigh of relief everything was fine, until she looked down at her white shirt covered in blood. Harley groaned it wasn't a dream she had trusted the wrong person again. It took her a few minutes to process that she wasn't in her room, or her bed. She could only assume that this was Kol's house, she got up wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She was deciding to think about her non-existent wound later. She pulled opened a door that led to a wardrobe she wanted to know if it was Kol's room or actually a guest room, because if she had slept in Kol's room it would make it uncomfortable. Harley was in denial again, just like before it would take her a good few days to process what happened and then she would breakdown. Quickly she swapped her dirty shirt for one of Kol's, she needed to get home. She inspected her dark skinny jeans in the mirror they were a little stained but Harley thought she could probably deal.

"You're up," Kol said from behind her, a smirk on his face when he saw she was wearing his shirt.

Harley blushed thankful he hadn't come in a few minutes earlier, "Yeah I need to get home," she said, even though she had told Bloom she was at a friends it would be good to be with her sister's again.

"Are you alright?" Kol said and he looked almost concerned.

It was then that it occurred to Harley that she shouldn't be acting this way, but she didn't want to face the truth because it meant Kol was a…a bad thing.

"I'm fine, but I do owe you a thank you I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there," Harley said, which made her question why he was there at all.

It wasn't that she wasn't thankful the guy had saved her life, but it was like perfect.

"Harley, you would have been dead," Kol said and he wasn't even teasing he was just pointing out a fact.

Harley walked back over to the bed and sat down, "Are you seriously a vampire?" she finally asked it seemed so stupid to call someone a vampire because they were not real.

"One of the first," Kol said, now looking amused.

Harley looked at him he seemed so proud of the fact, but being a vampire was not something to be proud of was it? Harley couldn't help but think of how easily he killed Jordan like he didn't even need to try.

"Right, do you kill people like innocent people?" Harley asked, because she needed to know, needed to know if it just easily could have been Kol in the car instead of Jordan last night.

Kol walked towards her and Harley prepared for the answer, "Harley, vampires are a predatory species of course we kill," Kol said at least a little gently.

"Of course you do," Harley muttered and then a little louder, "I have to go."

Kol nodded and opened the door and Harley waited to for him to show her the way out, she remembered to well how big this place was.

* * *

Bloom slammed the door of her car at the driveway of the Mikealson, she was angry and this time she was going to show it. Arramaya followed her, not entirely sure how to feel just yet. Kol had called on Harley's phone to say that she was fine and then he had the nerve to order her not to come and see her own sister until the next morning. The only reason she had gone along with the whole thing was because Mary had told her to, now she was regretting it.

"I can't believe him, our sister almost gets murdered and we can't see her until now," Bloom spat to Arramaya.

"It's the next morning," Arramaya reminded her.

Bloom just glared at Arramaya annoyed at how okay she was with this, in reality Arramaya was afraid something like this had happened to them a second time maybe the three of them were cursed.

"Plus Kol saved her life," Arramaya added, in the hope that Bloom wouldn't act like a total bitch to him.

Bloom frowned, "Yeah but how, aren't you a little curious?" Bloom asked Arramaya as she knocked.

"I'm sure he'll give us the whole hero story, he seems like that sort of guy," Arramaya told Bloom, although she was curious as well.

"I'm not so sure," Bloom murmured as the door opened.

"Bloom, Arramaya," Elijah said as he opened the door, it was odd to Arramaya because he didn't seem like the kind of guy who opened his own door.

"Hey, is Harley up yet?" Bloom asked sweetly her voice not betraying any of the annoyance she was feeling.

"I don't think so, she hasn't come down yet," Elijah said.

"She's alright though?" Arramaya questioned, she knew that Kol had said she was going to be fine she just needed rest Arramaya had to be sure.

"She's fine," Elijah assured her.

"Oh you're here," Harley said as Bloom and Arramaya walked in, then she quickly walked forward to give each of them a hug.

Bloom looked at Harley she knew this was her aftershock reflex act completely normal, she wasn't looking forward to the falling apart bit. Harley remembered what Kol had told her about Jordan compelling Trevor into thinking he was his son and that Sheriff Forbes was going to take care of it all. She wasn't meant to tell Bloom and Arramaya but how could she not? This affected them to; because if one Mikealson was a vampire she was pretty sure it meant they all were.

"I'm going to go visit Trevor though do you think you can drive me Bloom?" Harley asked, even if Jordan wasn't his son she still wanted to talk to him.

"Sure," Bloom replied, annoyed she hadn't actually worked out that Harley's secret was that she was working.

Arramaya looked at them in disbelief, "So everyone's fine?"

"For now," Bloom said looking at Harley.

"Great I might as well go to school," Arramaya said.

A girl Arramaya recognized as Rebekah Mikealson walked out, "I'm driving and that is an offer," she said.

Arramaya was hesitant to accept but she decided to no doubt she would hear the whole story later on today and Harley needed Bloom not her.

"Coming, see you guys later after I help out for the dance," Arramaya said following Rebekah.

* * *

"I guess we should go to," Bloom said looking at Harley.

"Good idea, and thanks again Kol," Harley said cautiously, something Bloom didn't miss.

"Am I ever going to get my shirt back?" Kol asked her and Harley knew there was more to the question.

Harley thought about it, she should hear him out he had saved her, "Maybe," she eventually decided on.

Bloom watched in interest at the exchange between the two of them as they walked out she tried to work out what was going on.

"So how did Kol save you?" Bloom asked as she started the guy.

Harley sighed was it possible she was only going to go five seconds before spilling to Bloom, "He's a vampire," she said, turning her head.

Everything clicked in Bloom's head, the age, the whole saving Harley, the files but that meant Caroline and Tyler were to. She knew she should be more concerned but right now she was thankful that Kol was because she had a feeling it was the only reason her sister was sitting beside her.

"So was Jordan," she finally concluded.

Harley looked at her in surprise, "You don't seem surprised."

Bloom shrugged, "I had my suspicions."

"Thanks for sharing," Harley huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Bloom rolled eyes, "Seriously Harley, I gave you all the warnings I could," Bloom said and it was true, even Harley had to admit it.

"Point," Harley said as she got out at Trevor's.

* * *

Arramaya didn't even half mind getting a ride with Rebekah she was actually a nice person. She wondered what everyone actually had against the Mikealsons, because the two she had talked too seemed fine and another saved her sister.

"Thanks for the ride," she said jumping out.

"So your helping with the dance right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yep, what decade is it again?" Arramaya replied.

"1920s" Rebekah told her.

Arramaya smiled it would actually be a fun decade to shop for, "Cool."

School was well boring, but it was something to distract her mind from what happened to Harley and that was a godsend. Helping for the dance was fun, she had actually had experience in the department so it wasn't hard. She was more than a little annoyed at Caroline for trying to change the era, she didn't understand why she couldn't give Rebekah a break.

* * *

Bloom had driven to school to pick up Arramaya they definitely needed another car; she had spent a day talking it through with Harley. All she had wanted to say to Harley was to stay as far away as possible from Kol, but she couldn't not when she found the whole thing intriguing herself.

"So I've finally figured you out," Bloom said as she walked up to Klaus who she saw by the school, what was up with the guy hanging around high school?

"My brother's rescue of your sister insured that," Klaus said.

Bloom smiled, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Is it?" Klaus asked a sinister smile on his face, but Bloom was not going to let herself be scared.

"No it's not actually; I think it's rather interesting. Like this whole other world I didn't know about," Bloom said and the first thing she planned to do was ask Caroline and the others to full her in on everything, because there had to be a reason why they treated Klaus like the big bad wolf.

**Marmite-1- Thanks and I totally agree, right now I'm in denial Kol was I mean is my favorite Original **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**All our mortal lives are set in danger and perplexity: one day to prosper, and the next – who knows? When all is well, then look for rocks ahead."**

Bloom and Arramaya were doing last fixes for the 1920s decade dance before they went home to get ready; Harley was working the only thing she seemed to be around lately was cars. Bloom had had the conversation with Elena and the others and she was struggling to think that these people could do these bad things. Of course she had met people that were evil, but this was on a whole other level. Arramaya had just felt that everything she had been feeling was justified; the people they had befriended weren't good people at all.

"Okay, I think that should do it," Caroline called to them, Arramaya breathed out in relief this was the last place she wanted to be.

Bloom walked out the door, she knew her friends were good people but she thought that there constant exposure to the supernatural was numbing them to the lines of good and evil. Bloom wasn't sure she wanted that to happen to her or Arramaya and Harley.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Elena asked Bloom, Bloom thought that was typical she was the really nice one.

"I'll wait in the car," Arramaya said feeling she wasn't exactly wanted or needed.

Bloom nodded and then turned to Elena, "I'm not mad," she told her before she could say anything.

"Are you sure, its just you've been acting really distant since we told you everything," Elena said concerned.

"It's not that, this place isn't safe and I need to look out for my family," Bloom told her, surprisingly honest for her.

Elena nodded like she understood, "That's why I sent Jeremy to Denver even though he came back," she said.

Bloom stared at her she shouldn't have doubted that Elena would understand her worries about her family, but just thinking what happened to her family made her want to leave this town more than ever.

"What was that about?" Arramaya asked Bloom as she got in the car, she had a pretty good guess though.

"Nothing," Bloom said distracted in her thinking, she wasn't ready to tell her that she was thinking about leaving yet.

* * *

Harley got up from under the car as she heard a car come in; it was probably Bloom coming to pick her up. Except it wasn't, it was her grandmother Andrea Harley was shocked to see her she didn't even know she knew where she lived.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Harley said, giving her a hug and that was all it took for Harley to feel like a little girl.

Grandma looked down as if trying to decipher what was going on in Harley's head, "Mary called she said you had been in trouble," she said, kissing her forehead.

Harley was surprised that Mary would do such a thing at all, but she was glad the one thing she had ever had over Bloom and Arramaya was that she was Grandma's favourite only because their father had constantly dropped her off there when she was little.

"A little bit of trouble, but I'm okay now," Harley said to her, even though she knew it was a lie she was as far from fine as you could get.

Grandma frowned, "Harley, don't lie you're horrible at it and it doesn't become you. Leave all the lying to Bloom, that girl could convince you the sky was green."

Harley smiled and then giggled, "She actually already did once, what happened to us to make us so different, where was the fork in the road?"

"Bloom needed to protect herself, you never had to because she had learnt the skills to protect all of you," Grandma told her, "now can I take you home, I already told Bloom I'd pick you up."

"Of course," Harley muttered, but when she thought of home she didn't think of Mary's place but back at Grandma's.

"So tell me who I should thank for rescuing my granddaughter, the guy sounds like a real hero," Grandma said, as they drove.

Harley snorted as she looked out the window, "Right a hero," at Grandma's odd look she clarified, "he's not the best guy in the world alright."

"He went out of his way to save you didn't he, sounds like the kind of action that gives the person the right to be listened to," she told Harley and Harley frowned she hated her logic because it was the exact same thing Harley had been thinking.

* * *

"Grandma," Bloom and Arramaya called as they saw her sitting on the couch, they both gave her a hug and then went to sit by Harley.

"Did Mary call you?" Bloom asked confused, they had told Mary she was dead.

"Yes dear," Grandma said to her.

Then Bloom remembered the conversation Arramaya had overheard, Mary had serious explaining to do but Bloom doubted she would.

"Sorry to be completely rude but we have to get ready for the school dance," Bloom said, feeling bad.

Grandma just smiled, one of those smiles that was contagious and Bloom couldn't help but smile back. "That's fine, off you go being proper teenagers," she told them.

Bloom and Arramaya walked off but they both turned around when they realized Harley wasn't following, "I'm not going," Harley told them when they looked at her.

Arramaya raised an eyebrow in annoyance, wondering if this was what it was like dealing with her. Bloom just shook her head; if Harley wasn't going to get over her fears Bloom couldn't force her.

* * *

Arramaya and Bloom walked into the school dance both reluctant for different reasons. Arramaya just didn't want to be here for the very reason it was a social event. Bloom was tired of feeling like she was walking into danger for no good reason. The night didn't really improve for either of them, as the night wore on. Bloom was busy studying people and almost rolled her eyes when Klaus danced with Caroline he couldn't believe he was still trying.

"What's your problem love?" Klaus asked her later handing her a drink.

Bloom looked at him determined not be intimated, "I'm bored," she informed him.

"Bored or afraid?" Klaus asked acting innocent.

Bloom blinked of course he knew she was afraid; he was like her saw things in between the lines but she wasn't going to watch him laugh at her when she tried to hide the truth.

For the first time in her life Bloom was going to be completely honest, see how he reacted to that one. "You know what I am afraid and I have every damn reason to be. I came to this place to protect my family and I just walked them into a volcano and I plan to get us all out before we get burnt," she snapped, downing her drink.

"You're worried about your siblings?" Klaus asked, acting almost surprised.

Bloom stared at him, "Of course I am, if anything happened to them that would be on me," she said, even though she doubted the sibling daggering hybrid would understand and she was going to say that but she didn't have a death wish.

"Your family had nothing to fear from my family sweetheart," Klaus said and he sounded sincere.

"Why is that?" Bloom questioned.

Klaus did his signature smirk, "The reasons aren't important, I give you my word your family will come to no harm from mine." Bloom was taken aback by the gesture,

"Thanks I think," she murmured knowing he would hear her.

* * *

Arramaya was trying to make her way back to Bloom to tell her they should leave now; she wished that she had stayed back with Harley.

"Arramaya, may I speak with you for a second?" a voice asked, Elijah who else would be such a gentleman, except for a thousand year old Original vampire.

Arramaya would have liked to just walk away, but even when she was trusting nobody she had believed that Elijah meant her no harm and she still did.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Elijah looked at her and Arramaya fought the urge to avert her eyes, "I know that you have learnt the story behind my family, I only hoped that this had not changed your viewpoint towards me."

Arramaya didn't know what to feel, except what she did feel was excitement that he actually cared what she thought about him, soon to be replaced with annoyance at herself.

Arramaya considered her answer carefully, "You're an old dangerous vampire and on that account you really shouldn't be trusted, but you're probably the only person I trust apart from my sister in this place. Which kind of begs the question what are you doing here?" she said in what it seemed to her one breath.

Elijah smiled, "I'm glad and our sister convinced all of us to come tonight it was important to her."

Arramaya nodded and then frowned, "She has worked really hard, where is she by the way?" Arramaya asked, realizing for the first time that she hadn't seen her all night.

"I'm not sure," Elijah said looking around, and it was then Klaus approached, "we have a problem," he said to Elijah.

"Excuse us," Elijah said and Arramaya nodded as Bloom come up behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"Esther used a spell so no vampires can leave the school," Bloom explained.

Arramaya looked at her in confusion, "I thought she was dead."

"Apparently not," Bloom said shrugging, "They think Esther planning to try and kill the Originals again and she has Elena as well. Bonnie's trying to undo the boundary spell."

Arramaya shook her head, how could someone want their own children dead, were they really that monstrous? Bloom was thinking the exact same thing.

"You know I'd never thought I'd hear that sort of sentence come out of your mouth in a serious tone," Arramaya said smiling even though she shouldn't.

Bloom smiled a little bit too, then muttered, "It shouldn't already in a matter of days talking about this has become too natural, I don't want being here to change us. We need to be able to feel the guilt and grief when somebody dies, that's what makes us human, and we can't become numb to it."

Arramaya was surprised at how deep Bloom's words were, or that she cared so much. Bloom had always seemed like the girl who couldn't be affected by anything, even the events of that night, but now it seemed to Arramaya that she had found the crack in Bloom's armour. Bloom feared losing her humanity, the feelings that accompanied every human thought.

"If you want to leave Mystic Falls we can, we can ask Grandma to move and live with her again, you know she would. Plus she said that the investigation had died down now and it's basically stopped," Arramaya said gently, she didn't exactly want to leave Mystic Falls, but she didn't exactly want to stay either.

Bloom looked at Arramaya maybe she was right, maybe it was time to stop running and just accept that they hadn't gotten away with it, "Maybe," she murmured.

* * *

"What's happening?" Bloom asked Caroline as her and Arramaya made their way to the entrance of the school, there wasn't actually anything they could do to help.

Caroline turned to face her and Bloom felt bad for her just when her and Tyler could be together something like this had happened, "Jeremy and Matt are going to try and stop Esther."

Arramaya frowned, "Isn't that like a suicide mission?"

It was probably the wrong thing to say right at that moment, "Yeah well, we don't have a lot of choices and they wanted to for Elena," Caroline said, although her voice wasn't overly convincing.

Arramaya shook her head, "I know I'm sorry, is there anything we can do to help?" she questioned, feeling bad.

Caroline just shook her head, "No, you'll just have to wait to see what happens as well, you might as well go home though."

"Okay call us with the verdict as soon as it happens and if you need anything at all we're here for you alright," Bloom said giving her a hug, she felt bad for deserting her like this but they both needed to get back to Harley.

Caroline nodded, "Thanks and I will."

When they got in the car Arramaya voiced her thoughts, "I've never felt more useless, all the Originals except for Rebekah are stuck in school like sitting ducks, not to mention the rest of the town's vampires."

Bloom giggled, "I would never accompany the thought of sitting ducks with the most dangerous vampires on the planet."

Arramaya laughed to the thought was ridiculous but she couldn't help the fact that she was worried and it wasn't even about the whole bloodlines things.

"They'll be fine, like I said most dangerous vampires in the world," Bloom reassured Arramaya, after all it was true they must have had plenty attacks on them over the centuries.

"Of course," Arramaya muttered.

* * *

"What," Harley almost squealed when they told her the story.

Bloom put her hand to her mouth telling her to be quiet, "I know it's bad."

"Bad, no it's awful. I can't believe Esther again," Harley said even though they still weren't sure what she was actually trying to do.

Harley was feeling guilty; she hadn't even heard Kol out and now he might die this was so bad. She just couldn't believe that their own mother was that evil trying to kill off all the vampires.

"I know, but they'll handle it they have before remember," Bloom gently reminded Harley.

Harley nodded slowly she just had to believe in them, they were strong and vampires.

Bloom got up when her phone rang, "Caroline," she mouthed to all of them.

"Hey, what's happening?" Bloom asked when she picked up.

"Esther tried to turn Alaric into an Original vampire, using his evil alter-ego," Caroline said.

Bloom couldn't believe it, "How's Elena and Jeremy?" she asked she knew how much Alaric meant to both of them.

"Not so good, especially since Alaric isn't going to complete the transition," Caroline explained.

"God that sucks," Bloom exclaimed not that she could blame him.

"I know and just to top off Esther made an indestructible white oak stake," Caroline replied annoyed.

Bloom sat down nothing was going good at all, "Great this night has gone from bad to I don't even know what."

"I know, anyway I've got to go," Caroline said and Bloom felt sorry for her, she had cared for Alaric to.

"Bye," Bloom muttered.

She quickly explained what had happened to the others and they both looked as shocked as she felt.

Harley curled up in bed before saying, "Its funny how things in this town can turn so suddenly, one minute everybody'd excited about a dance the next this."

"I think that's life to be honest, but in this town its much more exaggerated," Bloom told her before her and Arramaya headed out.

Before Bloom went into her room she turned to Arramaya, "I want to leave, we're not safe here but in this month and a bit that we've been here those people have become my friends and I refuse to just leave them."

Arramaya may not be as close to the people involved like Bloom was but she knew she was right, leaving wasn't an option, not now, not like this, "I agree."

* * *

The next morning Harley got out of bed, with a plan in her mind and nothing was going to stop her. Bloom had already stopped into to tell her that Alaric had completed the transition, which meant the Originals were probably about to skip town. So there was one thing Harley had to do before they went she had Grandma drive her because she wasn't in the mood to explain to Bloom or Arramaya.

"I'll be back in a second," Harley said as she got out of the car.

Grandma smiled, "You take all the time you need."

Harley walked up to the intimidating house and just hoped she had actually made in time before Kol left. It took her a good ten seconds to actually work up the courage to knock on the door. She shifted her feet looking down as she waited for someone to answer, she was just hoping it wasn't Klaus or Rebekah; it wouldn't be so bad if it was Elijah. It seemed luck was on her side, because it was Elijah that opened the door.

"Harley, how may I help you?" he asked politely, Harley was surprised that even in these times of trial he was still nice.

"I just came here to give this back to Kol," she said, pointing to the shirt in her hands.

"He's packing," Elijah said opening the door wider so she could step through.

Harley walked in, "So should I just go up there?" Harley asked.

Elijah nodded and Harley looked back hoping she would remember the path. Apparently though once again luck was helping her out because she had it right the first time. Kol was busy putting stuff away in a suitcase, Harley hadn't exactly thought of him as the one to pack his own stuff. He hadn't seemed to notice she was there, so she put his shirt in his suitcase for him.

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked turning to face her.

Harley searched for a way out because now that she was here she wasn't entirely sure what to say to him, so instead she didn't say anything at all. Quickly she crossed the gap between them and hugged Kol, trapping him into a big bear hug. She couldn't believe she was hugging a vampire but in the same second she realized she didn't entirely care. It took a few seconds before Kol actually returned the hug. Reluctantly Harley let go and stepped back.

"I just wanted before you leave to say thank you properly, because I didn't really mean it before and I do now. Plus I'm really sorry with what's happening and I'm worried even though you're like a thousand years old and can take care of yourself," Harley rambled before she stopped herself, she sounded like a crazy person.

Kol chuckled and then smirked and Harley was at less glad he was still being himself and finding everything she said amusing.

"This is goodbye then," Harley said, sadder than she wanted to admit.

"Yes unless they find a way to sort out this mess with the hunter," Kol said.

"I'll miss you," Harley said sadly, knowing now it was true.

Then Kol did probably the nicest thing he had ever done to her, he stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead and then moving her hair behind her ear whispered, "I'll miss you to and when you're older and ready to leave your family, I'll come back for you."

**So just a short author's note to say I'm not really sure how much I'm planning to stick to the storyline in Season's 3 and 4, haven't worked it out yet. Anyway as always hoped you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**We are, if anything, creatures of habit. Drawn to the safety and the comfort of the familiar. But what happens when the familiar becomes unsafe? When the fear that we've been desperately trying to avoid, finds us where we live? We are all at our cores the sum of our fears. To face destiny we must, inevitably, face those fears, and conquer them. Whether they come from the familiar or the unknown."**

Bloom inspected her reflection in the mirror before heading downstairs; they were on their way to the memorial for the victims of the explosion. She was mainly worried about Elena being a new vampire and all that, after all she knew how much she hadn't wanted to become one. Arramaya and Harley were already waiting patiently downstairs with Mary; Grandma had left a few days ago, not that she was any less worried about her granddaughters especially after the Council thing. Nobody really talked during the drive; as much as Bloom wanted to be sad at their death they had intentionally tried to hurt her friends. Arramaya on the other hand could understand why they did it, they were afraid and the natural instinct of humans when they were afraid was to lash out. Bloom went to find Elena when they got there hoping to offer some moral support or if not that a blood donation. Damon was waiting outside the bathroom, where Elena was a guy was just walking off, Damon looked annoyed.

"Who's that?" Bloom asked as he turned the corner.

Damon shrugged, "Don't know, don't care."

Bloom was used to Damon's attitude by now and unlike Caroline she didn't totally hate him, after all she knew he would do anything for Elena.

"Okay, how's Elena? I heard she's being having trouble with Stefan's diet," Bloom said, not that she was meant to know that.

Elena chose that moment to open the door, "I'm fine, just been a little difficult adjusting."

Bloom could tell by her tone that she was keeping something from her, but she decided now was not the time to push it, "Well I hope it gets better soon, luckily you have lots of people to help you. If you need anything, even some blood just tell me," Bloom said, giving her a hug.

Elena smiled at her, then looked at Damon, "You're right and thanks for the offer."

* * *

Arramaya made her way down the aisle looking for somewhere to sit; they had arrived earlier because of Mary. She spotted Elijah at the front and made her way over to him.

"I didn't realize you were back in town," she said to him, but it did make sense she supposed.

Elijah nodded, "I came back when I thought Niklaus had died," he explained.

Arramaya was surprised that he had been back that long, normally you ran into people in this town.

"Oh right, so are you planning on staying?" Arramaya asked, secretly hoping that he said yes.

"For now, and you and your sisters have decided to stay as well," Elijah concluded, Arramaya blinked in surprise she wondered how he even knew they were planning on leaving.

"Yeah, Bloom's kind of got close to everyone and she doesn't want to leave again, so we both decided to say," Arramaya said although after everything that had gone on, Arramaya didn't know if it was the smartest idea.

Elijah smiled, "I'm glad, I hope to see you around Arramaya."

"Me to," Arramaya replied, then she turned to see Bloom walking up to her.

"How's Elena?" she asked, Arramaya could only imagine how horrible it would be to be turned without a choice in the matter.

Bloom looked at Arramaya and then shook her head, "Honestly I don't think she's doing so well, as much as I hate to say it I don't think the animal diets working for her."

"So can't she drink from blood bags and learn control," Arramaya said she knew it sounded easier in words, but there were vampires who had done it everywhere.

Bloom shrugged, "I don't know Elena doesn't want to hurt anyone, though honestly I don't think the Salvatores fighting over how she should feed is helping the situation at all."

It was Arramaya's turn to shrug, "They'll just have to sort it out themselves I guess."

* * *

Harley made her way upstairs being in this sort of environment was depressing, all these people had died and everybody was worried about something else. Harley felt bad for them, like they weren't being grieved probably. She was about to head back down when she saw two people. One was a girl about her age and other was someone else, she figured that she wasn't actually wanted. Now that there were more people there she should probably take her seat, but she spotted blood coming from the girl.

Harley rushed forward, "Is she hurt, should I call an ambulance?" she asked quickly, spotting the huge blood patch.

It took Harley a few seconds to work out what had really happened, and that few seconds was all it took for him to grab her, Harley struggled this wasn't meant to be happening to her again. She was starting to think she was cursed.

* * *

After Tyler was shot the whole memorial kind of disintegrated, Damon went off to kill the hunter.

"Where's Harley?" Arramaya asked she had just assumed that Harley had gone outside, but now she wasn't so sure especially with everything that had happened.

Bloom shook her head, "Upstairs, I think she went upstairs," she said, realizing what that meant, without giving thought to Arramaya Bloom ran upstairs.

Caroline and Elena were already up there with the girl called April and Harley. As soon as Harley saw Bloom she quickly gave her hug, she had already watched Elena compel April.

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked her.

Harley nodded, "Yeah I only got knocked out, I'm more worried about her," Harley said pointing to April.

"She'll be fine," Bloom assured her, "go and see Arramaya I'll be down in a second."

"Is she alright?" Bloom asked Caroline, nodding her head towards April.

Caroline nodded, looking proud of Elena, "Can I ask you a question?" Bloom said as she looked at Elena with April.

"Sure what's up?" Caroline said smiling.

Bloom considered what she wanted to ask carefully, "Do you still feel human, like all the human emotions even though you're a vampire?" she asked, she wanted to know if they really lost who they were.

"Everything's heightened when you're a vampire, sure you can turn off your humanity but if you don't you still feel everything. Although at the start it's hard, all your emotions merge into one thing, hunger but once you control it, things get easier," Caroline told her, "why do you ask?"

"Just wondered, worried about Elena I guess her or you never fitted into what I thought of as vampires and I just wanted all the facts," Bloom said, not wanting to let her or anyone know the real reason she was asking the question.

* * *

Harley lay on her bed in annoyance; she didn't know how many more times she could take something like this. Arramaya and Bloom came in, just as she expected they would, lying down beside her.

"I'm scared of this town, everything. I thought this place was over the worst and everybody was just going to mourn and now this. It's like we have no way to protect ourselves," Harley confessed, walking out of the house these days was getting freaky.

Arramaya sighed, she was feeling the exact same she didn't trust anyone and in this town it was probably a good thing. "I know, maybe we should leave we can't help them, we can't even protect ourselves we're just three other people for them to worry about," Arramaya muttered, it was true after all.

Bloom sat up quickly, "No that's not true, I can protect you and I can help my friends. Just trust me okay you'll never have to worry again, because I'll always protect you. Just like I did on that night, we'll be fine," Bloom promised, getting up.

Arramaya was worried, Bloom sounded determined and Arramaya wasn't sure what she was planning on doing.

"Where are you going?" Arramaya asked worried as Bloom put on her coat and picked up her keys.

"I'll be back later, don't wait up," Bloom called as she walked down the stairs and out to the car.

"What's she going to do?" Harley questioned Arramaya nervously.

Arramaya got up, "I don't know, but she's right we have to trust her. Bloom's big enough to take care of herself."

"If you say so," Harley muttered unconvinced, she was worried Bloom was about to go and do something stupid.

* * *

However Bloom had been thinking about this for a while, since the dance. She had to decide which was more important not facing her greatest fear, or keeping her family safe. When it came down to the simple choices Bloom knew it wasn't a choice at all. Bloom had decided to go to the one person who she was sure was going to say yes to what she asked, maybe she could have reasoned with the others but she was to afraid they were going to talk her out of it and what happened with Harley today was proof of how important this was.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked her when he opened the door.

Bloom took a deep breath before she stepped inside, she was pretty sure Klaus would be able to tell how nervous she was by our fast her heart was beating, but she couldn't back out now.

"I need to ask you a favour," Bloom said turning to face him; she hoped that he would say yes.

"Anything sweetheart, but first would you like a drink, you seem a little bit on edge," Klaus said and Bloom wished he didn't find this so amusing.

Bloom nodded and once she had a drink in her hand she found that she was a whole lot more relaxed.

"What can I do for you love?" Klaus asked, sitting beside her.

Bloom turned to him deciding to put her reason behind her request before the request so he didn't just say no straight away, "You know me and my sisters we were running from something when we came here and now its like this place is our punishment. Harley got attacked again today and with everything going on in this town I've never felt more useless. I promised my sisters I would protect them from anything but I can't protect them from a lot of things it seems, but I have to. What I'm saying is I want to be a vampire," Bloom said, not even believing the words had come out of her mouth.

It was her greatest fear to lose her humanity, but she had to put her family first as a vampire she would be strong enough to protect them, nobody would get near them again.

Klaus leaned back smirking, "Well that is interesting and you came to me."

"Yes, the others they'll just talk me out of it. I can handle it I know I can," Bloom said, drawing on her self-confidence.

Klaus just smiled, "I would never deny you the right to be immortal love," and with that he bit his hand, offering it to her.

Bloom took it nervously, then she shook her nerves and away and drank his blood, this was going to be what she craved soon so she might as well get used to it.

"What's next?" Bloom asked looking at Klaus, all her honesty she knew but it was the part she was most scared about, the part where she ceased to be a human.

Klaus pulled her whole body back towards him, so that she was lying against him, "You die sweetheart and when you wake up, you'll be immortal," he told him.

Bloom breathed in and nodded closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, she was going to be a vampire.

**So that was a really hard chapter to write, what do you guys think of Bloom's decision?**

**x-DamonsPrincessOfDarkness-x: Thanks for the review and I was trying to keep Klaus's thing for Caroline for a little while but I think that's going to change now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**When we embrace what lies within, our potential knows no limit. The future is filled with promise. The present, rife with expectation. But when we deny our instinct, and struggle against our deepest urges... Uncertainty begins. Where does this path lead? When will the changes end? Is this transformation a gift... or a curse? And for those that fear what lies ahead... The most important question of all... Can we really change what we are?"**

"God, I feel like I just died," Bloom said waking up; it wasn't until after she uttered the words that she realized the irony of them.

At first Bloom thought she was a vampire but she realized she still had yet to finish her transition and now that the thought entered her mind, she did feel hungry. Bloom got up quickly putting her curly hair in a bun; all she needed to do was find the kitchen in this place. She felt like she had wandered around the huge house for hours before she found it. Quickly she made herself a sandwich and ate it in the first few seconds, but it didn't satisfy her. Blood, she thought to herself I need blood. She looked around wondering where they keep their blood bags, if they keep blood bags.

"I thought I'd find you here, love," Klaus said walking in.

Bloom leant against the counter, "Right, where's a blood bag I'm starving," Bloom asked, pushing her plate away.

"Right here," Klaus said as a woman walked in, Bloom shook her head she was only a few years older than her.

"No that's a person, not a blood bag," Bloom snapped, annoyed Klaus would think she would want to drink from a person; she struggled to ignore her hunger though.

Klaus grinned, "Bloom you came to me which means you do this my way. Drink from her or don't drink at all, it's your choice."

Bloom hated him, he really had to pull out an ultimatum on her, but she couldn't be bothered fighting with him.

"Fine, just don't let me kill her," Bloom said hoping he had the decency to at least do that.

Klaus didn't exactly agree or disagree which made her nervous, but this is what she wanted after all. She took her wrist nervously and then she shook her head she didn't want to drink from a person. She let go of her wrist and stepped back, maybe she had underestimated how well she would be a vampire. Klaus took her wrist and bit it, laying it down in front of her. Bloom tried not to look at the blood but it was exactly what she wanted, quickly she took it drinking until she realized what she was doing. Now she was a vampire and it was then that it dawned on Bloom that she could never go back from this decision.

* * *

Harley popped her head into Arramaya's room, "Hey, are you awake?" she called to her.

Arramaya turned around to look at Harley in annoyance, "Well, I am now."

"I don't think Bloom came home last night, her bed isn't slept in," Harley said worried, she couldn't even think what Bloom might have done.

She turned her head when she heard the door, "Door get up, Mary's gone," Harley ordered Arramaya.

Arramaya stared at her, "You're dressed," she pointed out.

"I was attacked yesterday," Harley said back, leaning against the door.

Arramaya groaned admitting defeat; quickly she grabbed her jumper and some track pants and ran downstairs.

"Elijah," Arramaya said when she saw him at the door; she wondered why he had come.

"I came because Bloom asked me to," Elijah explained and Harley decided now to come up behind her.

"Why?" Harley questioned afraid, after all why would Bloom be around Elijah?

"May I come in?" Elijah asked them.

Arramaya nodded, "Of course, come in," she hadn't exactly had experience in welcoming vampires into her home.

Arramaya led him to sit and Harley sat down opposite her knees to her face, she was getting a bad feeling about what Elijah was going to say.

"Bloom came to my brother last night to ask for a favour," Elijah began and Harley and Arramaya both didn't already like how this was going, starting with asking favours from Klaus was bad, "she wanted to become a vampire, to be able to protect you and Klaus granted her request. She has finished her transition; however she does not wish to come home until she has learnt more control."

Arramaya closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again it would all be just a dream but no so luck, she thought she knew Bloom, knew that she would never want this but apparently she didn't.

"So, is she going to be at school, what am I supposed to tell people?" Arramaya asked, thinking that she really wanted to kill Bloom, except she was already dead her sister died at eighteen last night.

"I am unaware, you are welcome to visit her," Elijah said.

Arramaya nodded, although she didn't know how she would feel about it, "Maybe later," she muttered.

Harley got up, "Maybe it's a good thing, I mean considering the people she associates with it was an inevitable she would be a vampire at least this way it's on her terms," Harley told Arramaya knowing she was struggling with the idea.

Arramaya had to admit that she might have a point, what she really needed to do was just talk to Bloom, "Okay can you take us to see her?" Arramaya asked Elijah.

Bloom was lying down on the couch bored, she was ignoring her phone because it meant that she would have to talk and lie to her friends about what happened. She already tried out her advanced speed and strength and she had to admit it was pretty amazing. Although it was horrible not being able to go outside in the sun and she had this almost annoying constant hunger. She needed a sun ring or whatever.

"Bloom," Harley said nearly sitting on her, Bloom smiled getting up.

Arramaya took a seat next to her, unsure how to react to Bloom. Bloom could sense it straight away; she gave her hug trying desperately to ignore the blood that was pumping through her body, when did she get so hungry or thirsty again.

"Why?" Arramaya asked Bloom; because that was the one thing she needed to know.

Bloom leaned back she had actually expected that question to come from Harley but upon inspection Harley only looked worried, whereas Arramaya looked angry and betrayed.

"I had to, I needed to be able to protect you guys it was important to me. I know it's going to take a little getting used to but it was my decision," Bloom said looking more at Arramaya than Harley.

Arramaya frowned, "Fine but what are you going to do, and shouldn't you be trying to live your ordinary life with us not spending days apart from us," Arramaya said.

Bloom shook her head, "I am going to be normal go to school and everything just don't want to stay at home with you at first."

Harley nodded she understood Bloom's reasoning by not wanting to come home, "So what about the daylight ring, because isn't Bonnie having trouble with her magic?" she asked.

Bloom shrugged, "Klaus is going to sort it out."

"Of course he is," Arramaya said acidly, looking away from Bloom.

Bloom glared at the back of her head, "God what is your problem? I made a choice, live with it and stop making me feel like I should have consulted you even though this is my life," she snapped.

Arramaya got up, "Fine we'll leave, just give me the keys to the car."

Bloom dropped them in her hands, "Bye," she said, Harley felt immensely uncomfortable she had never seen this amount of tension between the two of them.

Arramaya and Harley walked out, "You know you didn't have to be so hard on her," Harley muttered.

"Our sister turned into a vampire without even telling us, or giving us a warning. We tell each other everything," Arramaya said, because even with all her flaws Bloom was and would always be her best friend.

"There must have been a reason, we just have to be here for okay," Harley said, wondering what her real reason was for not telling them first.

* * *

Harley was just getting ready to go out with June and Ivy when she spotted Arramaya from the corner of her eye; she was more dressed up than normal.

"Where are you going?" Harley asked innocently.

Arramaya refused to look embarrassed even though she had a feeling she knew what was going through Harley's mind, "I'm having dinner," she said.

Harley raised an eyebrow, "With whom?"

"Elijah," Arramaya said, annoyed how happy Harley looked.

Harley clapped her hands together grinning, "I knew it, I like him if you wanted to know," Harley said just so Arramaya knew she wasn't judging her.

Arramaya smiled, "Thanks."

"That's okay, anyway I have to go," Harley said, not wanting to run late.

"Hey wait," Arramaya and Harley turned to her, "whatever happened to you and Kol?"

Harley blushed she didn't realize there was a her and Kol after all she didn't even know if he was coming back anytime soon, "Nothing, he left town."

Arramaya shrugged she knew Harley liked him, but it was probably for the best. She just wanted to know because up until then she hadn't even asked.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Arramaya asked Elijah, when he had seen how upset she was, he had offered to take her out to dinner Arramaya assumed it was to try and cheer her up something she definitely needed.

Elijah didn't exactly tell her, he lead her right through the woods and any other time Arramaya might have suspected a trap but she had been around Elijah enough to know he wasn't that kind of person. Arramaya was shocked at herself, she wondered when she had finally decided to trust Elijah fully, it had certainly snuck up on her. He led her to a beautiful waterfall, Arramaya looked at it in awe there was something so amazing about pure natural beauty.

"I use to come here when I was human," Elijah explained, and Arramaya remembered that they had lived in Mystic Falls first, nearly a thousand years ago.

"Do you miss it, being human?" Arramaya questioned, she had a guess that humans were weak to all vampires but how could you not miss just a little bit the mere thrill of being alive.

Elijah looked to her and then the waterfall, "I used to a lot in the first hundred years after being turned but now it hardly ever crosses my mind. This is what I am."

A hundred years Arramaya could not even process that amount of time, but after all of it you would have to accept what you are, "Bloom hated this town for the humanity it stole from its inhabitants, I don't think she'll ever accept herself for what she is," Arramaya said and it was then she realized her true worry for Bloom was that she was going to forget who she really was.

Elijah walked towards her, "Bloom made a decision the consequences are hers alone to deal with."

Arramaya nodded and then she got a cheeky grin on her face one that more belonged to the old her, stepping on a rock just above Elijah she asked him the question that she really knew she shouldn't,

"So, did you bring Tatia here?" Elijah moved forward and much to Arramaya's surprise her wrapped his arms around her waist and then lifting her up he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her to kiss him back and Arramaya did fully running her fingers through his hair.

Then he whispered in her ear, "I do not wish to speak of Tatia," gently he deposited her back on the ground and Arramaya smiled, "Neither do I," she told him.

* * *

Bloom had just finished a blood bag, thankful that Klaus had finally allowed her one. Her emotions were kind of all over the show, which wasn't good for her, the girl who made it her personal mission not to show her emotions. Bloom put her feet on Klaus's lap so she was lying back, then she got up again.

"I'm bored," she complained to Klaus, it was night and she should be going out but she had nowhere to go and not a lot of trust in herself.

"Not my problem, love," Klaus said barely looking at her.

Bloom grabbed his hands trying to pull him up, normally she wouldn't have done that but she was getting more impulsive it seemed. However Klaus didn't budge, it didn't matter that she was now a lot stronger, Klaus was still the Original hybrid.

"Take me hunting, I want to try compulsion," she finally tried, it might actually work.

Klaus smirked and got up and Bloom smiled glad that she had figured out what would work with him.

"Minus the killing part," she told him as she followed him out.

Klaus looked back at her with that aggravating expression of his, "I don't plan on killing anyone, but if you do it can't be helped."

Bloom was worried she knew every vampire had killed someone, but the best way to learn control was to be forced into a situation where she needed it and she had chosen this route when she asked Klaus to turn her.

"Fine," she said, running fast past him so she was before the door of his car, "but let me drive."

Klaus threw her the keys and Bloom caught them, despite herself she was actually glad she didn't have to try the Stefan diet. When Bloom got in the car next to Klaus she smiled at him brightly and then muttered,

"Let's go hunting," it was something she had always wanted to say and this time she meant it literally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defence attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child."**

Harley sat next to Arramaya as they drove to school nervously, "You think Bloom will come to school today?" she asked Arramaya, the thought that she might not show up seemed so wrong.

"Don't know, depends on whether or not she has a daylight ring," Arramaya said, although she was hoping to see her, she needed to talk to Bloom and it didn't matter whether or not she was a vampire now.

Bloom was waiting for them on a seat next to the car park; she hadn't had the guts to talk to Caroline or the others about being a vampire, not after last night. As soon as Arramaya and Harley got out of the car Bloom ran over to them, giving Arramaya a hug.

"Woah, you're crushing me," Arramaya choked out.

Bloom stepped back she hadn't even thought about that, "Sorry, it's just I wanted to see you and talked to you about something," she said, glad that she had least gone back to her usual self sort of.

"Sure what's up?" Arramaya asked, Bloom seemed to be fine but she couldn't help but be a little worried.

Harley looked between the two of them and decided that she wasn't needed at the moment, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Bloom and Arramaya said at the exact same time.

"I did something bad, I was just so bored and I thought I could control it but I killed two people," Bloom said, leaning against the car in defeat, saying it aloud made her feel like a monster.

Arramaya looked at Bloom recognizing the things she had neglected to see before her red hair was tied up looking like a bird's nest she was wearing lots of makeup and she had most definitely been crying. Arramaya gave Bloom a hug again, she was her sister and that meant unconditional love, but it was more than that Bloom had been there for her at her lowest and Arramaya would do the same.

"Bloom, every vampire has killed someone there's no such thing as a perfect vampire not even you. It wasn't okay and it probably won't ever be, but you owe it to the people you killed to never let it happen again. That means getting Caroline's help not Klaus's okay, we'll tell her together," Arramaya said gently, surprised that she actually knew what to say.

"Okay," Bloom said, nodding in agreement she felt like the worse person on the planet.

Even more because last night she was just having fun, and she didn't care and she enjoyed killing, having that option open. What kind of person did that even make her?

* * *

Harley made her way into school, her head down thinking about Bloom. She wasn't exactly mad about the turning into a vampire, more the fact she was trusting Klaus to help her. He may be a thousand and probably the master of control, but that didn't mean he wanted to control anything. Not to mention Harley wasn't so sure she should be around this many people right now. Harley was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when she walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she muttered looking up to see Kol of all people.

"You're back," she exclaimed, she hadn't expected to see him around at all to be honest.

Kol smiled, not a smirk or a smile from amusement just a genuine smile, "I told you I would be, didn't I?"

"I guess I just didn't expect it, is all," Harley said, because to be honest she didn't really believe that after Alaric was taken care of Kol would be back, he seemed to hate small towns as much as Harley.

Harley was about to walk to class, but Kol grabbed her hand pulling her the other way.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, attempting to stop walking.

This time Kol did smirk, "Come with me."

"I have class," Harley argued, she couldn't just skip school, not matter how tempting the offer might be.

"This is the point of the conversation when I point out I'm an Original vampire, love," Kol said.

Harley sighed he had a point; she didn't know how likely it was that he was going to hurt her, but she wasn't entirely willing to take that risk. Besides it provided her with a solid reason to tell Bloom and Arramaya why she skipped.

Harley smiled, "Fine where are we going?" she asked him, walking beside him.

Kol smiled putting his arm around her shoulders, "See why can't you be like this all of the time."

Harley rolled her eyes, "Because then I'd never make it to college and I want to go to city a proper city, because if I'm going to come with you I want to be doing something I want to do."

"Fine by me," Kol said getting in the car.

Harley took a second to think about whether or not this was a good idea, probably not but she didn't want to be here not with all the Bloom dramas at the moment. Smiling she jumped in the car, after all didn't she deserve a break.

* * *

"You what?" Caroline asked again, obviously trying not to raise her voice.

Bloom looked at her feeling more upset, but she refused to show it, "I needed to protect my family wherever and whenever," Bloom explained, thinking that might go down as a better sell with Elena.

Caroline sat across from her, "Okay that I get, but going to Klaus of all people, after what he's done. Not to forget the vampire hunter in town," she said in annoyance.

"The vampire hunter that attacked my sister, and Klaus was the only person I knew for certain that would turn me," Bloom said after all it was true, she had just made the mistake of thinking Klaus would teach her right.

Caroline got up exasperated, "There is a reason nobody else would turn you, Bloom I understand you feel powerless but being a vampire isn't going to change that a lot."

Arramaya decided this time she was going to interrupt, "Maybe not Caroline, but you have no idea what we've been through. It's not just to protect us in this town, it's so Bloom can protect us anywhere," she explained, because Arramaya knew her decision was majorly influenced from the events of that night.

Bloom shot Arramaya a thankful smile and then turned back to Caroline, "I just want to learn control, can you please help me," Bloom begged, which was a big step for her because Bloom had never begged for anything in her life.

Caroline smiled, "Of course I'll help you, I just wish you had talked to me first," she said.

Arramaya was about to add that she should join the club when she stopped, she didn't need to add to the guilt Bloom was already feeling.

"Thanks, and can you just let me tell the others," Bloom said, she wasn't exactly looking forward to that one.

As far as she knew Damon was the only one who actually enjoyed being a vampire, at least Elena would possibly understand and Bonnie she wasn't so sure about, the same went for Stefan.

Arramaya spotted Rebekah walking through the halls, "Okay I'm going go alright," she told Bloom.

Bloom nodded to her, thankful that Arramaya was supporting her.

* * *

"Hey," Arramaya called to Rebekah when she caught up to her.

Rebekah looked at her seeming surprised she was talking to her, "I didn't know you wanted to talk to me," she said.

To be honest when Arramaya had worked out what Rebekah was she didn't want anything to do with her, but now seeing her own sister slip up she could only imagine how many slip ups could happen in a thousand years.

Arramaya shrugged, "I'm over that and I just wanted to ask you something," Arramaya said.

"What?" Rebekah said turning to face her.

The idea had only really just come to her but she decided that she owed it to Rebekah, "You should throw your own decade dance, do it like a proper school dance. I'll help you set up everything," Arramaya said.

Rebekah looked at her suspiciously, "Why would you do that, all your friends hate me?"

Arramaya shook her head, "Not my friends, Bloom's and I think it's about time you made it to a dance," she said smiling.

It was true, Rebekah had had a lot of bad luck on the highschool dance subject.

"Where would we even hold it, Klaus doesn't want anything to do with me," Rebekah said.

Arramaya had heard about that and she was about to say she was sorry but she didn't think Rebekah wanted her pity, "My grandma Mary has a huge ballroom, we'll hold it there. We'll start planning after school alright," Arramaya said as she made it to her class.

Rebekah smiled, what Arramaya would class as a sad smile, "I'll be there and thank you," she said.

"Good," Arramaya said in a voice in finality.

* * *

Bloom was on edge all through school, she was hungry not take that back she was starving. She wasn't entirely sure how she made it through until lunch. Caroline's breathing plan helped, Elena had least sort of understood her reasoning and if the others were annoyed they had decided against voicing it. When lunch came around she rushed to an isolated place and took out a blood bag, Elena was at least doing the same.

"Worst day ever," Bloom complained when she finished.

Caroline was giving her one of those I told you so looks but Bloom didn't care, "It gets better," Caroline said.

"She's right, every day is a little easier," Elena told her, Bloom nodded Elena had wanted to kill Rebekah today.

Bloom smiled, "That's good, because you have only a few days on me."

Elena nodded, "I think me and Stefan are going to get out of here though," she said when Stefan showed up.

"Okay you kids have fun," Caroline joked, as they left.

Bloom finally decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while, "If everything becomes heightened when you're a vampire you whole personality and stuff, shouldn't that mean that because I had such control over my emotions it should just get better?"

Caroline nodded, "You'll probably find that it will. Just the first few days, the whole hunger thing takes over."

Bloom groaned, "I hope it gets better real soon, because I don't think anybody in this school knows how close they are coming to a certain death. I may look calm but I've killed about ten people already in my head," she said and when normally that would have been a joke it really wasn't.

Caroline laughed saying, "That's just another thing you'll have to contend with. Vampires are predators, which means you'll have an almost constant urge to kill."

"Yipee," Bloom said sarcastically.

"Hey you wanted this remember," Caroline retorted and Bloom nodded she would just have to deal with this to the best of her ability.

* * *

"Another round," Kol ordered, winking at the bartender.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Kol?" Harley asked, realizing her words were already a little slurred.

Kol grinned, "Why would I need to do that, you're already taking care of that yourself," he said.

"Ass," Harley shot at him, but despite herself she was having fun, at least with Kol she didn't have to worry about anything else, except possibly staying on her feet.

Harley gulped back the latest shot, wincing a little bit at the taste, "Because I just wanted to let you know you are not getting anything at all from me drunk or not," Harley said.

Kol smiled at her knowingly, "We'll see," he said.

Harley ignored his remark, "Can you even get drunk?" she asked in astonishment as if they idea had just occurred to her.

"It would take a lot but yes," Kol told her, Harley frowned it wasn't any fun now that she thought Kol was just going to sit and laugh at her.

Getting up, she pulled Kol along, "Coffee shop across the road then," she announced to him.

Kol brought her a cup of coffee and lay it in front of her, "People don't drink in the middle of the day," she informed him deep in thought.

"People normally loosen up when they drink, but you just get all curious and serious," Kol remarked.

Harley grinned, glad that she had found some way to annoy to him without even trying, "I know you had a reason," Harley said like she had just won the lottery.

"Although you do get over enthusiastic," he pointed out.

Harley pouted, then she changed her mind, "I'm really glad your back," she said because it was true she was having fun without even trying.

Kol smiled and once again it seemed like a genuine smile to Harley, "Me too love."

Harley laughed, "Why do you and Klaus do that?" she asked.

Kol shrugged, "Must be a family thing."

* * *

Arramaya and Rebekah were on the floor of her bedroom planning out everything they would need for the dance. Rebekah had decided on the Victorian Era and Arramaya was really glad she was here because she had actually lived through it.

"We'll invite everyone from school and we'll make sure we have some supervisors so it doesn't degrade into a drunken teenage party," Arramaya said, grabbing her laptop so she could start printing the invitations.

Rebekah smiled, "Good as long as Elena and her posse don't ruin it," she said and Arramaya could hear the hate in her voice.

She shook her head, "Not going to happen, I'll set Bloom up as mediator if I have to."

Arramaya wondered where Bloom was she knew Harley was with Kol, which normally she wouldn't have been happy about but considering her time with Elijah and now Rebekah she couldn't judge. All Arramaya hoped was that she was with Caroline and not Klaus.

"Bloom will be fine as a vampire by the way, normally on Klaus's binge nights a new vampire would kill a lot more than two so that's got to say something," Rebekah said and Arramaya smiled, even though she didn't know how Rebekah even knew about that.

"Thanks, she's always had a thing for control so I guess that's something," Arramaya said, "wait who are you going to bring?" Arramaya asked, she had a feeling it would be Matt but she had tried to kill him so it would be awkward.

"I haven't decided," Rebekah said shrugging.

Arramaya just ignored her, "I'm talking to Matt," she informed her; maybe she should plead Rebekah's case a little after all someone had to.

Rebekah seemed a little embarrassed, but she hardly showed it, "Wait this whole you being nice to me has nothing to do with your relationship with my brother right?" Rebekah asked.

Now it was Arramaya's turn to feel embarrassed, "No, but maybe he did show me a little that nobody should be judged merely by what they are and I liked you before I found out you were a vampire so it wasn't hard being nice to you," she told her truthfully.

* * *

Bloom was making her way through the Mikealson mansion, she still didn't trust herself to be around her sisters and she didn't want to intrude on Caroline and Sheriff Forbes so she decided to stay. At least this time she would be able to ignore Klaus and not be bored. Not that she could totally hate Klaus because what she had neglected to mention to everyone was that Klaus had forced her to stop, maybe he had a moment of weakness but he wouldn't let her kill anyone else and to that she was always going to be thankful.

Bloom made her way up the stairs, "There you are sweetheart," she heard Klaus call.

Turning around to face him she said, "I'm not talking to you."

"Why's that?" he asked acting innocent.

Bloom sighed tiredly, slumping down to sit on the stair, "You know why," she said.

Klaus walked up to sit beside her and she glared at him wondering what he was up to, "I'm not going to apologise for showing you what you really are love," he said and Bloom shook her head of course he wouldn't apologise.

"If you really wanted to do that, then maybe you should apologise for stopping me," she snapped.

"That isn't what you wanted," Klaus said.

Bloom was exasperated, "Since when do you even care what I want," she asked.

Klaus got up and then turning to her with an expression not even Bloom could read he said, "I'm sure you'll work it out soon love."

**Finally Kol has come back, but no Elijah. By the way what do you think of Arramaya's friendship with Rebekah I thought it would be interesting to have Bloom and Arramaya on different sides.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**One Year Ago**

"**Take it from me: If you hear the past speaking to you, feel it tugging up your back and running its fingers up your spine, the best thing to do-the only thing-is run."**

Arramaya picked up her water bottle after cheerleading practice and made her way across the field to Troy. She had a crush on him since they moved here, his brown hair, green eyes made him different and to her surprise he liked her not Bloom.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" he asked as she approached him.

She nodded, and Troy put his around her she loved how he was like that always so protective over her. Bloom watched from the other side of the field, his protectiveness of Arramaya always made her dislike him. Not that she could tell Arramaya that she would think Bloom was jealous.

"Did you hear? They found another body down in Willow Creek," her friend Brooke said breaking her out of her reverie.

Bloom took the newspaper from Brooke's hand the headline read _The Fern Hollow Killer Strikes Again. _

Bloom handed it back to Brooke with disdain, "I don't understand why people keep getting excited every time they find a new body I mean I get nothing happens in this town but honestly."

Brooke shrugged, "It is exciting but I would not like to end up like those girls did. God can you just imagine the kind of sick person who would do that?" she asked, looking disgusted.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking you should be more scared," she told Brooke picking up her bag.

She made her way to her car where she spotted Harley waiting for her, Bloom glared at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, making herself sound bored.

Harley squirmed visibly under Bloom's look, she despised coming to Bloom for anything she knew the girl hated her. Normally she would go to Arramaya but she seemed to be busy with Troy all the time.

"I need a ride home," Harley whispered.

Bloom faked shocked and then smiled, "Oh I didn't even realize I was a taxi service, oh that's right I'm not. Walk," she snapped at Harley.

Harley paled, "I can't what about the Fern Hollow Killer I could die," she complained, nobody wanted to walk alone in this town.

"This affects me how?" Bloom asked getting in the car.

"I'm your sister," Harley said, upset at how cold Bloom was being.

Bloom raised her eyebrows, "Right, bye sister and don't take the short cut through Willow Creek alright."

Harley sighed upset she didn't even know what she had done to warrant such dislike from Bloom. It had only really started a few months ago, but Harley felt like she was stepping on eggshells every time she was around her. Quickly she texted Arramaya hoping she would give her a ride, of course her reply was yes. Troy apparently didn't mind giving Harley a ride which made him majorly likeable in Harley's books.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Harley asked, she never really knew how that found something to do each night.

"Us and some of the guys are going to check out Willow Creek, everyone knows the killer returns to the scene of the crime," Troy said and Arramaya shifted nervously she didn't want to go anywhere near that place.

Harley was surprised it seemed so weird but she felt like everyone was idolising this killer, "Is Bloom going to go?" she asked casually, after all she was part of that group, the populars.

Arramaya looked over at Harley she could only guess what Bloom had done to upset her today, "I don't know, I guess I'll ask her so yeah."

Troy turned back to wink at Harley saying, "How about we don't ask her, just leave her out of this one just once."

Harley smiled glad at least someone else didn't like Bloom.

Arramaya didn't particularly want to leave Bloom out there would be hell to pay when she find out but for Troy she could manage, "Fine I won't tell her but you can't either Harley," Arramaya said even though it wasn't necessary.

"My lips are sealed," Harley joked as she climbed out of the car.

"Hey Harley," Troy called and she spun around, "you can come though we'll pick you up."

Harley grinned big; it was exciting to think that she could go to something Bloom couldn't.

"Why you do that?" Arramaya asked him, it was probably something she should have thought of.

Troy flashed her one of his charming smiles, "Because I can only imagine the kind of hell she goes through living with Bloom every day."

Arramaya hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Watch it, she's my sister."

* * *

Harley had never felt more special that being the only one her age at Willow Creek that night. Sure she didn't really know that many people but it was exciting, she just wasn't planning on going off on her own. Even though most couples seemed fine doing that.

"Hey do you see where Troy went?" Arramaya asked Harley coming up behind her.

Harley shook her head, she hadn't seen Troy for a while, "Sorry," she added when she saw Arramaya's annoyed face.

Arramaya smiled, "Doesn't matter, I think I know where he is, be back soon," she said to Harley.

Then carefully she crossed the creek using the stepping stones, she was a little bit scared of being on this side where there was nobody around and the darkness seemed to swallow you whole but she shook away her fear. Harley knew where she was and she was sure Troy was just up the path ahead. Arramaya made her way up the path using her phone as a light. Finally she took the last turn through an overgrown path, it led to a secret clearing that only Troy and her knew about well and Bloom in a moment of weakness she had confessed to her. Except she couldn't hear anyone there she had just assumed that Troy would be here. She grabbed a tree to steady herself and almost screamed when she felt something, using her phone to look at it she recognized blood it was all over the tree. Quickly she wiped her hands on a nearby bush when she felt an arm grab her wrist she screamed.

"Hey it's just me," Troy said, pulling her towards him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, she should show him the blood until she noticed in the light of his torch a small red patch on the bottom of his jacket.

Troy smiled what now looked like a sinister smile to Arramaya, "I've been waiting here for you perfect timing by the way. Let's go over here," he said looking over his shoulder as he led her away.

Arramaya sent a sos without Troy noticing to Bloom, she struggled to believe Troy was capable of doing anything bad but you could never be too careful.

Bloom had managed to call Brooke and had figured out where they were all in a half minute after Arramaya's text. Walking down to Willow Creek she spotted Harley, she grabbed her hand.

"Where did Arramaya go?" she asked urgently, hoping Harley would speak fast.

Harley almost squealed she didn't want Bloom here, but Bloom did look genuinely worried, "I don't know, she went to find Troy," she muttered feeling like she wasn't giving anything away.

Bloom grabbed Harley's shoulders, "Stay here," she warned her, the last thing she needed was Harley following her into what could possibly danger.

Harley nodded but as soon as Bloom was a safe distance away she set off after her.

Arramaya pushed Troy's hands away, "I don't want this," she informed him walking away.

Troy grabbed her arm and pushed her hard against the tree, Arramaya knew there were going to be bruises tomorrow.

"The thing is I don't care," Troy said, and it was in a tone of voice Arramaya had never heard from him.

Arramaya tried pushing him away again, but he wouldn't let him, "Troy I'm serious," she snapped.

"So am I," Troy replied.

"Get away from her," Bloom said walking up to him and grabbing Arramaya's arm.

Troy just held up his hands, "I wasn't doing anything," he defended himself looking at Arramaya.

Arramaya felt scared of him, she couldn't help but think of the blood stain on Troy's jacket and the blood all over the trees.

"Just get me out of here," Arramaya told Bloom hoping Troy wouldn't try anything when the two of them there.

Harley had only seen Arramaya and Bloom leaving from the outside of the clearing she was about to follow them when she tripped over something. She landed hard and she groaned feeling something wet on her clothes and over her.

"Are you alright?" someone asked her, Harley looked up thankful to recognize Troy's voice, he helped her up.

Harley stationed her phone on what she had tripped on and nearly screamed when she saw a body.

"We should call the police," she told Troy quickly.

From what she could see from his face though he didn't seem that worried about, "Troy," she said again maybe he was in shock.

He grabbed her hands and then said something that made Harley's blood turn cold, "You know this is unfortunate because I actually liked you Harley, but don't worry this won't hurt a bit well at least it won't hurt me."

The few seconds it too for Harley to process what had been said was all it took for her to be gagged she was a fighter though and she tried getting away kicking punching him but it didn't seem to make a difference. Much to Harley's own dismay all it took was for him to run the already bloodied knife through the skin of her chest to make her stop. It was at that moment that Harley realized without a shadow of doubt she was going to die and there was no life flashing before her eyes at all.

That was until someone hit Troy over the head with a rock hard, Arramaya had never felt more angry and betrayed in her life than she did at the moment. Harley was crying so hard she didn't know what was going on, Bloom grabbed her and hugged her repeating it was okay until Harley quieted down. Then grabbed the knife out of Troy's hand just as he was coming back round and she cut his throat with it like she was cutting a fish. She felt no remorse for what she had done, she just watched the blood pooling out with a feeling of power. Arramaya stared at her they didn't have to kill him he was unarmed that wasn't even self defence.

"We have to get rid of the body," Bloom told Arramaya, because she also realized that it was something they could explain to the police.

It was just going to turn into a case of a tragic teen disappearance with underage drinking involved. A couple hours later a hole had been dug the body dumped and nobody knew what had really happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, been busy with school that has just started back for me, anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

"**I wondered about the explorers who'd sailed their ships to the end of the world. How terrified they must have been when they risked falling over the edge; how amazed to discover, instead, places they had seen only in their dreams."**

Harley sat cross legged on the floor of Bloom's bedroom not entirely sure what she was doing there. Maybe she was just pretending to talk to her even though she wasn't there. Arramaya was with Rebekah which was fine she guessed, and nobody else had enough of the information to help her. She just wanted to ask someone about Kol, she knew what he was and how he viewed humans. Harley wasn't stupid enough to think that she wasn't just entertainment for him, but at the same time she wanted to take that chance. She leant back against the bed missing her sister she pulled out her phone and called Bloom, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Bloom, it's me," Harley muttered, "I just want to talk to you because I just, call me back," Harley finished instantly regretting the phone call.

Harley got up slowly deciding to go and meet with April; ever since their shared attack she had decided to befriend her, even if only Harley remembered it. Harley made her way to the Mystic Grill her mind not really focused on anything. She spotted April and quickly made her way over to her.

"Hey what are you up to?" Harley asked, dropping her bag on the seat, before sitting down.

April looked at her and then muttered, "Would it sound pathetic if I told you I was looking into my Father's death?"

"You think it wasn't accident?" Harley asked in surprised, even though she had kind of assumed something was off about it anyway.

"It just doesn't feel right," April answered.

Harley nodded, "Okay then we'll both look into it," Harley told her knowing that she needed some distraction, but still fearing were the answers may take the both of them.

"You will," April asked surprised, Harley nodded in response, "thanks," April said.

"I guess we first have to ask who would want them dead, assuming it wasn't an accident," April began and Harley almost choked that list could go on forever.

Harley shrugging realizing she saying any name without implicating one of her sister's friends, this wasn't exactly going to be easy.

* * *

"So have you talked to Bloom yet?" Rebekah asked pulling Arramaya out of her thoughts.

Arramaya sighed the dance was tomorrow and she was meant to talk Bloom into getting the others to come in the hopes it would promote an uneasy peace between them. It had been Arramaya's idea, but it wasn't exactly going to be easy when Elena was making no secret of her hate for Rebekah and in all honesty she had a good reason for it.

"Not yet," Arramaya told her.

"Let me rephrase the question then are you ever going to get over your problem with your sister?" Rebekah replied.

Arramaya rolled her eyes, "You know what when you start talking to your brother again, I'll talk to Bloom deal," she retorted.

"We already had a deal," Rebekah reminded her.

"Yes, but I like this one better. Come on it's a win win," Arramaya said, after all family was the most important thing.

"I'll consider it," Rebekah told her and Arramaya decided to leave it, you could only encourage someone so much.

"Anyway got to go," Arramaya said checking the time.

"You know your beginning to become an Original groupie," Rebekah joked.

"You know any other time I would be offended but I'm in such a good mood today," Arramaya replied grabbing her stuff.

Arramaya was on her way to meet Elijah she still hadn't decided what their thing was yet, she couldn't quite shake off the fact that she wasn't good enough. It wasn't a feeling she had experienced before and it just opened up a whole new set of boundaries she had never run into. Normally she would talk things out with Bloom but she had been avoiding her constantly, she just wasn't quite ready to forgive.

Bloom waited outside the house for Arramaya silently she knew she was there, she just wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to speak to her. Arramaya stopped in her tracks when she saw Bloom; it was like she had conjured her out of her mind.

"What are you doing here?" Arramaya finally asked even though she felt it was a stupid question.

"I was bored, Klaus is with Damon if you can believe that hunting the vampire hunter," Bloom explained, glad that somebody was going to sort him out.

"Klaus," Arramaya muttered, hating how judging she sounded.

"I'm not going to force myself on Caroline and Sheriff Forbes," Bloom replied.

"No, it's okay, I've just been at Rebekah's place so I can't say anything," Arramaya said, because it was just as bad.

"I'm glad you guys are friends, so are you going to ask me about the dance," Bloom said, knowing that Arramaya wanted her as a mediator and she had to agree it wasn't such a bad thing.

Arramaya laughed, "I'm guessing now I really won't have any secrets from you, but will you do it talk to them I mean?" Arramaya asked.

"Yes, but no promises," Bloom warned, knowing it wasn't the easy task in the world.

"Great," Arramaya said, "anyway I'm meeting Elijah so I'll call you later," she said, giving Bloom a hug before leaving.

Bloom watched her go before calling Caroline, asking her to meet her at the Grill with the others.

* * *

Harley picked up her things after saying bye to April, they hadn't gotten far in the investigation but they were going to try again at school tomorrow.

"Making friends with the peasants are we love?" Kol said coming up from behind her, Harley cursed her luck she had been avoiding him since their road trip together.

"That was a joke right?" Harley questioned, feeling like in Kol's world she counted as a peasant more than April Young.

"Yes," Kol said simply.

"Right good to know," Harley began and was about to say she had to go before deciding to take a chance.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kol replied.

"Where does this game end for you, with me dead, with me a vampire, because this whole thing is part of some sadistic game right?" Harley asked, half regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Kol frowned at her, the only real negative response she had seen on his face.

"It ends when you want it to end, I like you Harley and I'm just showing you how to live. Besides everybody knows it takes two players to make a game," Kol told her and Harley stared at him, she didn't know whether to believe him, but she had to take that chance life was short. Harley was sick of trusting Kol not trusting him, he had done nothing wrong, and in fact he had saved her life.

"Hypothetically, if I decided to play your game does this mean more road trips," Harley asked innocently.

"Haven't you learnt love that's there's no obstacle for an Original," Kol said.

"Good," Harley said grinning, "because I know exactly where we're going next time."

* * *

Arramaya walked into the Mikealson mansion a little intimated, "I don't ever think I'm going to get used to this place," she mutter to herself, slightly jealous of the fact that Bloom actually got to live there.

"Our family has always had a taste for the finer things," Elijah told her.

Arramaya looked around once before saying, "I'm getting that."

After all even Rebekah's new house hadn't exactly been small.

"So Klaus is vampire hunter hunting?" Arramaya said trying to get her mouth around those words.

"He's threatening his hybrids," Elijah explained, leading her through the house.

"Of course, Klaus's precious hybrids," Arramaya said before realizing how that sounded she was spending too much time with Rebekah.

Elijah smiled at her and Arramaya was glad that he didn't think she was becoming his sister.

"Although I am kind of glad he's helping, with Bloom being a vampire and all that," Arramaya clarified anyway.

"Bloom will be fine, Klaus will make sure of it," Elijah reassured her.

Arramaya sat down on the chair and turned to him, "What's happening with that?" Arramaya asked out of interest, Bloom hadn't said anything but Elijah had seemed sure that she had nothing to worry about.

"Klaus admires Bloom, he won't let her get killed," Elijah explained.

Arramaya was at least glad about that he took a lot of power to go up against Klaus and even a tiny amount of success. Unless of course you're his mother or father, Arramaya could only imagine how it must feel to be hated on that level by your parents. She had experienced it bit by her father, but he would never try and kill her.

"Arramaya," Elijah said and she realized that yet again she had spaced out; it had been happening a bit too much lately.

"Sorry," she said, annoyed at herself.

It seemed to just go from one thing to the next with Arramaya she was finally letting people again, but now her mind was constantly running away from her.

"What were you thinking about?" Elijah asked.

"My father," Arramaya said, hoping Elijah wouldn't ask any more about it, it was kind of a sore subject for her.

Arramaya shook her head, "You must look at me and think I'm so annoying and young," her insecurities coming up.

"If I thought that Arramaya I wouldn't be around you so much," he told her causing Arramaya to smile.

She walked over to him putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Arramaya was beginning to love the fact that she could do that now, when they broke away she whispered,"See here I was thinking you just wanted to drink me."

Elijah used his vampire speed to turn her around so that she was laying beneath him on the couch, "Don't tempt me," he told her and Arramaya couldn't help but smile, this playful side of Elijah rarely came out but she loved it when he did.

* * *

Bloom found Caroline at the Grill waiting for her; she spotted Harley leaving with Kol. Bloom still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Harley having a relationship with Kol, but now wasn't the time to get into that. Apparently Caroline was the only one who had shown up.

"Sorry everyone's kind of busy," she explained when Bloom gave her a questioning look.

"That's fine, you know how Arramaya and Rebekah are doing the whole dance thing," Bloom asked and she could tell Caroline was holding back a comment on the account Arramaya was her sister, "well Rebekah wants us all to go and I don't know form some sort of peace."

Caroline gave her a look, "She killed Elena, there's no way she's going to go for it."

"It's not about forgiving or forgetting, it's just moving on in a semi unity for the town. Caroline we've made it through the worst, Rebekah isn't going anywhere we might as well try and form a peace," Bloom explained, hoping the worse really was over for this town.

"Okay you may have a point," Caroline conceded, "we'll try and convince Elena to go and if worse comes to worse we'll just beat Rebekah up a little bit."

Bloom smiled, "You've got it, but I may have to physically restrain my sister," she warned.

"Who are we restraining," Bonnie said coming up behind them.

"You came," Caroline said surprised.

Bonnie nodded.

"Hey I know what we should do, we'll have a sleepover all four of us if I can get Elena to come," Caroline said.

Bloom couldn't help but laugh three vampires and a witch all having a sleepover it just seemed so odd, but this is what they were now.

"I'm in, but are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Bonnie asked them smiling.

"We're going to go to Rebekah's dance tomorrow and attempt to make some sort of mutual peace," Caroline explained.

"Elena's not going to go for that," Bonnie said.

"We know, but we have to try this town doesn't need any more mini wars going on," Bloom replied, hoping Elena could let go of some of her anger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**An eye for an eye only ends up making the world blind"**

Bloom, Arramaya and Harley for the first time in what seemed like ages, sat around the table together sharing a meal. Not to apply though there wasn't tension in the room, Bloom could feel it. Harley was resentful that the sister she had finally learnt to rely on hadn't been around and Arramaya simply missed her best friend. Bloom had had the sleepover with the others and had convinced Elena to try and put aside some of her hatred; after all she had tried to befriend Rebekah once. Then she had decided to come home, her control was good, as good as it could be anyway. Mary as soon as she entered gave her a look that could have really hurt someone who cared, but Bloom didn't have the emotional energy anymore. Given the fact Mary knew about all the other vampires in this town she probably had worked out Bloom was one, but Bloom didn't care what she thought anymore.

"So you guys are planning on staying to help set up right?" Arramaya asked breaking the silence that was eating away at each of them.

"Course," Harley said lightly, it was the sort of thing she loved to do anyway.

"I will but I'm going to get ready at Elena's," Bloom said, glad that she wouldn't allow Elena a chance to back out of it.

Arramaya mentally smacked herself, "Shot, I forgot to talk to Matt," she realized out loud, she needed to try and convince him to come.

"He's working at the Grill today," Harley put in.

"But I can't leave, Rebekah will be here soon," Arramaya replied, feeling horrible.

"Just go, I'll tell Rebekah you had to run an errand," Bloom said shrugging, it wasn't that hard of a decision.

"You won't get into a fight?" Arramaya questioned nervously, Bloom hadn't exactly developed a liking towards Rebekah.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "No, now go."

"Thanks," Arramaya shouted as she headed out the door.

Bloom turned her attention back to Harley, who was swirling her cereal around her bowl.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bloom asked, although she had a feeling it began with k and ended with l.

Harley's head shot up she had forgotten about the message she had left Bloom, "Nothing, it's I worked it out myself," she stuttered.

"It was about Kol wasn't it?" Bloom said, throwing subtly out the window.

Harley sighed of course Bloom knew, "Yes, but I've decided to give a relationship with him a go," Harley informed her, thinking carefully about the words she used.

Bloom considered telling Harley it was a bad idea she had asked Klaus about Kol and apparently he had a few playthings throughout the centuries and it hadn't ended well, but wasn't that Klaus calling the kettle black? Besides if Harley was giving him the benefit of the doubt, then she would hold back opinion for now anyway.

"Fine, but be careful," she finally decided on saying.

"I will," Harley said, beaming she was glad to have Bloom's support sort of.

The doorbell chimed and Harley jumped up to grab, not wanting to give Bloom the opportunity to say more. Rebekah stood on the doorbell and Harley couldn't help but stand in awe of her appearance what was up with the Mikealsons and there amazing genes?

"Hey come in," Harley said, moving out of the way.

"Where's Arramaya?" she asked looking around.

"She's just had something to do, she'll be back soon," Bloom replied appearing from around the corner.

To Rebekah's credit she didn't look to put off, but Bloom thought she probably wouldn't mind pushing them around.

"Then we can get started then?" Rebekah said, striding into the ball room.

* * *

Arramaya located Matt in the Grill quite easily he was just serving some people but as soon as he was finished she rushed over.

"Hey, Arramaya," he called, as he saw her approach.

Apart from Rebekah and Elijah Matt was probably the only other person she had actually befriended.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, hoping he was aloud a break.

"Sure," Matt said and Arramaya smiled.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now but I'm kind if here to try and convince you to come to the dance for Rebekah," she explained.

Matt frowned, "You realise that if Stefan hadn't saved me, I would be dead and it would have been Rebekah who killed me right?"

Arramaya nodded, even though it seemed a lot worse when he put in those terms, "I know okay and that won't be okay, but she's trying to be a better person I guess. She's been hurt a lot and finds it's hard to trust people and I get that, but she likes you genuinely likes you and it's because you're such a good person. She just needs that in her life, can't you give her a little bit a hope?" she asked, not really feeling hopeful that Matt would listen.

Matt thought about for a second then nodded, "I'll come but only because I want everybody to stop fighting."

"Thank you, thank you," Arramaya squealed, pulling Matt into a hug.

"You're welcome," Matt said laughing a little bit at her reaction.

As she was leaving, Arramaya turned back and called, "You won't regret it," she had that much faith in Rebekah, she just hoped it was founded on rock not sand.

* * *

"Move it there," Rebekah snapped at Bloom.

Bloom let out a growl; she knew Rebekah would get overexcited at the thought of bossing her around. Harley stifled a giggle in the background, which Bloom must have heard since she turned around to glare at her. Harley was overly excited after receiving a text from Jeremy to "study", more likely they were going to play xbox games and stuff. Harley was too much of a tom boy for her own good.

"I have to go to Jeremy's to study," she declared to Bloom and Rebekah as Arramaya walked in.

"I thought you were going to help," Arramaya accused her as Harley picked up her bag.

"Well you know, education over leisure activities," Harley muttered as she left.

Arramaya laughed she couldn't exactly be angry.

"You're back," Bloom exclaimed, after she finished moving the stupid frame.

Arramaya nodded looking from Bloom to Rebekah, "Yeah everything okay," she asked, eyeing Bloom.

Nothing seemed that off, any annoyance was probably under layers of expressionless, but she was tapping her fingers against her thigh which meant she was upset.

"Fine," Bloom and Rebekah said at the exact same time.

Arramaya just shrugged, "Where do you want me then?" she asked Rebekah.

* * *

Harley laughed as she took out Jeremy, "You so owe me at least twenty bucks," she told him proudly.

She was way too good at killing people in this game.

"Not going to happen," Jeremy replied, setting up a rematch.

Harley poked out her tongue at him, he had laid out a bet that she couldn't beat him more than five times but she had proved him wrong.

"Hold on," Harley said as her phone rang, "it's Kol," she told him in explanation as she picked it up.

"Hey," she said, glad he had called.

"Tell him I'm glad that he worked out how to use a phone," Jeremy said to her, knowing fully well he could hear.

Harley hit him playfully, not believing that he had actually attempted to insult an Original.

"I'm assuming that's Jeremy," Kol said, no amusement present in his voice.

"Yeah we were just studying together," Harley explained, wondering why she actually had to in the first place.

She quickly got up and moved away from Jeremy walking outside.

"Right, I'm picking you up, you're at the Gilbert house right?" Kol asked, making it sound more like an order than a request.

Harley was no longer as excited to hear from him.

"I'm actually busy, but I'll see you tonight," she said attempting to say goodbye.

"Where are you?" he repeated but his words sounded more threatening than she had ever heard from him.

"The library," she lied quickly, not knowing what possessed her to do it.

"Meet me outside in five," Kol said, before hanging up.

Harley looked at her phone in confusion, what had just happened?

"I'm going to go home," she told Jeremy when she walked back in.

She didn't exactly want Kol to realise she had lied to him and come here.

"Everything okay?" Jeremy asked concerned.

Harley smiled, "Sort of, it will be."

* * *

Bloom was on her way to the Gilbert house just as Harley arrived back at theirs. Bloom could tell she was little rattled about something.

"Harley, what happened?" she asked, her hand falling from the door handle.

Harley turned back, "Nothing, it was just Kol was acting really weird. It doesn't matter I'll just ask him about it later," she said, not wanting to get into specifics.

"Wait, this didn't happen when he figured out you were with Jeremy?" Bloom asked, thinking it would make sense since according to Klaus, not other person was allowed around Kol's toys.

"Yes why?" Harley asked, her interest raised.

"I have to go now, but I'll explain later tonight. Just be extra careful around him," Bloom warned, not wanting to ruin Harley's view of Kol completely with stories from the past that Bloom still wasn't even sure was true.

Harley frowned looking down, "Okay."

Bloom's comment had left her more confused than ever, but she just needed to put it out of her mind April would be here soon to get ready with her.

Arramaya smiled in triumph when she saw Harley's amazed face as she walked into the ball room, it was completely transformed.

"This is incredible," Harley said, looking around at the room.

"We know," Arramaya assured her, winking at Rebekah.

"But your comments are always welcome," Rebekah added smirking.

Harley just laughed at times like these she looked a lot like her siblings.

* * *

As Bloom walked in and observed everyone in the room she couldn't help but feel like the stage was set, either for a full out war or a peace treaty. Elijah and Rebekah were next to Arramaya, Kol was going to come and who knew about Klaus. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy had just walked in with her; Elena stiffened when she saw Rebekah and Bloom just hoped Rebekah didn't come over here and try to tease her.

Apparently luck was in Bloom's favour because Rebekah and Arramaya walked over and then Rebekah said more than politely, "I'm so glad you came."

"I kind of got bullied into," Elena snapped, hostility clear in her voice.

Arramaya and Bloom looked around there was definite tension building up.

"Jeremy I'm so glad you came," Harley said bounding over, completely dissipating the tension.

"Sorry," she muttered embarrassed when everyone looked at her.

Jeremy left with Harley, "Nothing like little miss innocent to kill the bad vibes," Damon commented, easing the tension even more.

Bloom smiled and then clapped her hands together, "Right and wasn't this a dance," she said holding out her hand for Damon to take.

The one thing she loved about Damon was that he always had a remark on hand to make things feel a little less serious.

Damon took her hand before saying, "I was going to say may I have this dance, but you were a little too eager. Don't worry I have that effect on woman," he said winking.

"I'll bet you do," Bloom retorted as they walked towards the dance floor.

Arramaya watched them, glad people were trying, however when she turned back to the door and saw Klaus he didn't seem to have the same feeling.

"I'm getting a drink," Arramaya muttered walking away.

Harley finally forced Jeremy to dance with her, apparently he couldn't ball room dance but Harley assured him it would be funny. Eventually though he just disappeared and didn't come back, Harley asked Arramaya and Elijah even they knew but they just shrugged. She even got the courage to ask Elena but she didn't either. Harley decided to check the back and smiled when she heard Jeremy's voice. She turned the corner to see Kol and Jeremy and it didn't look pleasant.

"What's going on?" Harley asked slowly, wondering when Kol even got here.

"I'm just reminding Jeremy here not to touch my stuff," Kol said casually.

Harley looked at him in confusion, what stuff did Jeremy have of Kol's then it dawned on her he was talking about her.

"I'm not your property," she snapped at Kol.

"That's debatable " Kol replied, causing Harley to boil with anger, he couldn't be serious.

One second it was her choice and now she was his. "I think you should leave," she said as calmly as she could.

"I'd rather stay," Kol said shrugging.

"I'd think she'd really like you to go," Jeremy said, stepping in the middle of Harley and Kol.

At first Harley's head was filled of what a romantic gesture of chivalry it was, then she figured that it wasn't going to go down well with Kol. She was right, Kol grabbed Jeremy's arm and twisted it into an unnatural position causing him to cry out in pain. Harley ran to him, horrified that Kol would even do that.

Kol grabbed her around the waist saying, "I've tired of playing with your rules, I think we'll try mine."

Bloom ran outside along with other vampire in sight when she heard Jeremy cry out, her and Klaus were engaged in a very complex word play.

"Jeremy," Elena called and seeing his arm she put her wrist to his throat causing him to drink her blood.

"Kol, took Harley," Jeremy told them.

Elena face was angry, "So typical that you claim to want peace then this happens," she spat at Rebekah.

"I don't control my brother, but maybe you should teach yours to take care of himself," Rebekah retorted, no longer prepared to play nice.

Arramaya stepped in between them, "It's not her fault okay, Harley's my sister and Rebekah wouldn't allow him to do this," she said to Elena.

Bloom shifted her feet, "Actually I kind of think that Rebekah knew perfectly well what Kol does with the girls he takes a fancy to." Arramaya stared at her in disbelief; she couldn't believe that she was doing this.

Rebekah sighed from behind her, "Yes, but I kind of thought he was going to be more behaved with Harley. If we told Harley and she backed off he would have done this anyway."

Arramaya stared at her hurt; maybe her faith in Rebekah had been misplaced.

"I think the real problem here is finding Harley," Klaus put in and Bloom looked to him surprised.

Stefan nodded, "Let's just find her and then sort this out, Bonnie I assume you can to a tracking spell," he asked Bonnie.

"Of course," Bonnie said nodding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**A child is born to innocence. A child is drawn towards good. Why then do so many among us go so horribly wrong? What makes some walk the path of darkness while others choose the light? Is it will? Is it destiny? Can we ever hope to understand the force that shapes the soul? To fight evil, one must know evil; one must journey back through time and find that fork in the road, where heroes turn one way and villains turn another."**

Arramaya followed Bonnie up into her room; Bloom was downstairs getting rid of everybody.

"Doing this now, might not be a good idea," Elijah said coming in.

"Why not?" Arramaya questioned, didn't they want to find Harley as soon as possible?

"We want to wait until there've stopped, on the move isn't going to work," Bonnie concluded.

Arramaya sat down on the bed, unsure of what to do. Waiting around seemed so wrong, like they just weren't doing enough.

"How long?" she finally asked.

"The morning," Elijah said.

"The morning," Arramaya spat back, how in the world could she wait around for the morning?

"We will find her," Elijah assured Arramaya but the assurance fell on empty ears.

"Kol will know we're coming after him, what if he works out a way to stop the tracking spell, what if we never find him?" Arramaya questioned, her worry causing her to voice the questions that swirled around her head.

"I'll call him," Klaus announced as he walked through the door.

Arramaya sat up eagerly, if there was anyone who could convince Kol to come back it was Klaus or at least she hoped. Bloom went round to sit next to Arramaya her hearing focused on the conversation set to unfold, she wasn't entirely sure why Klaus was really doing this she was surprised he even cared.

"Little brother, less than a year out of your box and your already causing me trouble," Klaus said when Kol picked up.

"Come on Nik, I'm just going to have some fun with her," Kol replied and Bloom wanted to take the phone and yell at him.

"Kol have fun with whoever else you like, but I want Harley back by the morning, or else when I find you, you'll find yourself back in the box," Klaus warned.

Kol made a point of dramatically sighing before answering, "I'll see what I can do," then the phone went dead.

Bloom stared at Klaus what did I'll see what I can do even mean? Arramaya looked at Bloom confused, now that everyone else was in the room she was glad she wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"He said I'll see what I can do," Bloom told her.

Arramaya frowned looking to the three Original siblings, "So what do we do?" she questioned.

"Wait until the morning," it was Elijah who had spoken.

* * *

Harley opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the sudden flood of light that hit them. It took her a moment to get her bearings but when she did, she quickly scrambled up putting her knees to her face. She allowed her view to travel to her right and sucked in her breath, upon seeing Kol. She shook her head; it was all so wrong, nobody should be that bad but be that innocent looking when they were sleeping. Harley wanted to run, to escape him and never come back, but letting out a slow sigh she knew the truth she wouldn't make it out the door. Yet, she couldn't quite work out the logic behind his decision; her sisters would be looking for her which meant that most of the gang at Mystic Falls would help. So that would imply that all Harley had to do was wait, which made Kol's whole plan full of holes. So she was beginning to think there was another plan behind this one. Harley shut her eyes, willing herself not to doubt her sisters; carefully she opened them again, surveying her surroundings. To Harley's left was a huge sliding leading out to a balcony that overlooked the country, it was also the source of the intense sunlight that seemed to coat the room. On Kol's side were two sofa like chairs, positioned next to a coffee table. Next to them was a door that Harley assumed led to an ensuite, on their other side was the wardrobe. Right in front of the bed, as if calling Harley was the door, it was only a couple of metres away from the end of the bed. Once again Harley found herself sighing, there was no way it was going to happen and she wasn't going to be stupid enough to try it. She shut her eyes and began to count out all the good things in her head; it was something she had done when she was younger. It somehow always made her feel good in a bad situation and today was no exception. She found herself smiling when she thought of the warmth of the sun on her body, the fact that even though kidnapped she was unharmed and that everyone knew who took her.

When Harley was confident enough to open her eyes again she was shocked to see Kol studying her, "You're awake," she exclaimed.

Kol smirked that annoying smirk that she had come to love, "I was up the moment you started moving." Harley couldn't help but feel glad she hadn't attempted to escape.

All the questions she wanted to ask him came flooding through her head. Why had he led her to believe she had a choice in this? What was she to him? More importantly how was this going to end?

"You lied," she stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I know," Kol said in a voice that seemed to pronounce he was already getting bored of this conversation, but Harley wasn't prepared to end it.

"Why not just take in me in the first place?" she questioned, looking into his eyes begging him to help her understand what was happening.

It was Kol's turn to sigh, "You were never going to come with me on your own, I don't wait around for the things I want," Kol snapped, a tiny bit of anger creeping into his voice.

Harley frowned at that; he had been prepared to wait, until of course Jeremy. It was then everything clicked in Harley's mind, Kol was worried that she was going to pick Jeremy because he was the easy option, but it couldn't be no he was an Original he didn't care what Harley thought.

* * *

Bloom descended the stairs, feeling much better after a shower she hadn't had a lot of sleep. Arramaya was following behind her; she had her shower ages ago.

"No Harley," Arramaya announced for some reason feeing the need to state the obvious.

Bonnie nodded pulling out a map and setting it on the table, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Bonnie were the only ones there and Arramaya was glad she didn't like the feeling of so many people around her.

"So how does this work?" Arramaya questioned stepping forward.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell, since your blood-related the connection will be stronger," Bonnie told her and Arramaya nodded holding out her hand.

Bloom took a step back not exactly wanting to be to near Arramaya if she was bleeding.

Suddenly she felt Klaus hand on her back, "We'll go out here love," he said, leading her out onto the back deck.

Bloom smiled at him, the last thing they needed in this situation was for her to lose control and attack her sister.

Taking in seat she looked up at Klaus, finally feeling the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind since last night, "Why are you doing this?"

It just didn't make since to Bloom, he shouldn't even be bothered by this. Klaus looked at her in surprise as if he had expected her to work it out and really Bloom should have.

"For you, I'm doing it for you," Klaus said.

Bloom looked at him; she had a high view of herself but not quite high enough to believe she could have caught the eye of one of the oldest vampires on Earth.

"Why me?" she questioned.

"Your ability to read people, the way when you think no one's looking you let your emotions shine through with amazing clarity, and the way you become the thing you hated the most for your family," Klaus told her and she looked him, she didn't even realize he knew she never wanted to become a vampire.

Bloom didn't quite know how to react, she knew there had always been something between them but Bloom had always brushed it off. Now she wasn't so sure she could.

"We found her kind of approximate location," Arramaya said as she came out, instantly realizing that she had walked in on something.

Bloom got up quickly turning to Arramaya, "Where?"

* * *

"Kol, you're going to bruise my arm," Harley complained as they walked through the airport.

Kol shot her a look before saying, "You'll live."

He seemed in a hurry to get out which made Harley think that he realized the others were after them. Harley didn't say anything more until they were on the plane; Kol seemed in such a bad mood she didn't really want to add to that. Once they were seated she turned to him, studying his features, wondering what was going through his head right now.

"What happened to you?" she said and she didn't even realize that she had said it out loud, until he turned to look at her.

"I become a vampire love," he informed her, as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"So that makes it okay to do this, to view human as nothing. To look down upon us, well then I'm glad," Harley muttered.

Kol looked at her a question written in his eyes, "I would hate to know what kind of person I would be if you viewed me as an equal. If you look down upon me then that makes me the kind of person who deserves to live and that's better than immortality to me," Harley told him, knowing as she said the words that they were true

. "I tried," Kol began almost as if he wasn't talking to her, but reliving a memory out loud, "but then I lost control and killed once and then again and again. It was just so easy, if they couldn't stop me from killing them then they didn't deserve to live that's what I convinced myself. After that it became simple to view humans as worthless, some of the more unpredictable ones I keep round as pets. Turned those I wanted to, killed the rest. The minute I took my first life there was no going back, the blood lust the thrill of killing its part of our nature and it was amazing, euphoric."

Harley had never wanted to listen to someone talk about killing, but with Kol she couldn't help but feel something for him. Nobody had been there to explain to them, what it meant to be a vampire. Who even knew if it was what they wanted, they had to work it out all for themselves.

"I'll stay with you, keep you company, be your walking talking blood bag, but just don't kill me. Once you're bored with me just please promise me that you'll let me go and let me live my life as a human," Harley pleaded with him and she meant it.

Harley could get over the fact Kol had kidnapped her and she had already began to forget what he was, all she wanted was assurance that at the end of it, it wouldn't really be the end of it for her.

Kol turned to her, then taking her face in his hands he whispered in such a low voice that she only just heard him, "I give you my word, that I'll set you free with a beating heart."

**Thank you so much to wileby and imaddictedtocarrots for the reviews there always appreciated and as always I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**We don't forgive people because they deserve it. We forgive them because they need it – because we need it."**

Arramaya sat on her chair in the airport staring blankly into her coffee, an hour they missed Harley by an hour. She didn't know if it would have made her feel any better if it had been five minutes but she guessed she'd never know. However Arramaya's major concern was that by tomorrow night, Harley would be able to be compelled.

"Why's he doing this? I mean why risk being daggered for one human?" she asked, looking up at Elijah.

Elijah seemed to consider his words carefully before answering which made her think she wasn't going to like it.

"Kol doesn't respond well to threats, especially if it concerns something he views as his," Elijah said and Arramaya nodded she was right she didn't want to hear that.

"God, you're talking about Harley as if she's an object," Arramaya said exasperated, it was all so wrong and so typical of what she had come to know of vampires.

"Arramaya you have to understand that to Kol, Harley is an object all humans are," Elijah said, looking worried, probably about how she was going to react.

Arramaya didn't like the fact that Harley was around someone like that she was only hoping that they would eventually catch up to him.

"Why Rome?" Bloom questioned, walking alongside Klaus with their tickets, "Kol flew to Florence," she reminded him when he didn't answer him.

"I know Kol, he knows witches in Rome, that's where he'll go," Klaus told her.

"So Florence was a decoy but Kol will know you know," Bloom said, didn't these siblings all know each other well enough.

Klaus turned to her smiling, it was the smile Bloom had tagged as his I've got a plan smile, "If Kol isn't there, I know witch who will be able to find him."

Bloom nodded, "I get it Rome is a win win location, which is good because I have never been overseas," she admitted staring at the tickets in her hand.

The idea of Rome was both amazing and exciting, she couldn't wait.

"I could show you more of the world," Klaus offers.

"Hold on, one trip at a time," Bloom tells him, though it was kind of a hard thing to say all she had wanted to do was see the world.

"When do we leave?" Arramaya asks looking up at Bloom as they walk back over.

"Half an hour," Bloom tells her, noticing the relief that washes over Arramaya's face.

She knew why the sooner they found Harley the better.

* * *

Harley walked out of the airport into the summer sun and just breathed, letting the shine over her face. She shouldn't be this calm or happy, but being somewhere else was amazing. Besides she was just going to have to hope Kol kept his word and let her go alive, besides by that time she was sure someone would have found them. Kol grabbed her hand, pulling her gently along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Wherever you like," Kol responded, grinning at her enthusiasm.

Harley thought about just saying home but she knew it wouldn't work so she didn't even bother, "The beach."

Harley was happy with her choice but frowned, "I don't even have a swimsuit," she muttered disappointed.

She hadn't exactly had time to pack.

"We'll get you one," Kol promised.

Harley looked up at the sky estimating it would be dark soon but that just made it better, she loved night swims.

"Okay, let's go," Harley said nodding, she was going to need some new clothes she couldn't wear these forever.

Harley made Kol shop in all the most expensive places, she kind of saw it as payback but Kol didn't really mind.

"I've got enough," she declares to Kol, once they leave another shop.

She hands her bags to Kol innocently, "What?" he asks.

"You have to be a gentlemen and follow me around with my bags," Harley orders, she didn't think it was going to work so she was the most surprised when Kol took them from her.

She laughed at the annoyed look on his face, it was priceless.

"Thank you," she told him sweetly.

They made it to the hotel Kol decided they were staying in just for the night of course, and Harley placed all her new things carefully folded into a suitcase. Just as she was finished Harley felt the ground shift from beneath her and shrieked in surprise as Kol lifted her up, sitting her on his lap on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked nervously.

Kol moved Harley's hair out of the way revealing her bare neck and Harley shivered.

"I just want a taste," he told her, planting a gentle kiss on her neck.

"But it'll hurt," Harley replied, her mind already make-believing the pain that was to come.

"Hardly," Kol promises and he continues to kiss her neck.

Harley squirms when she feels his teeth go in glad she hadn't seen his face change. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it still did, not to mention it felt weird and just not right. Nevertheless Harley knew pulling away would only make Kol annoyed so she wanted patiently for him to finish. When he did Harley tried not to look at his teeth covered in her blood it was all so wrong.

"So swimming," she suggested jumping up.

She had never felt more in need of a distraction than she did then.

"Of course, love," Kol said to her.

* * *

"It's an antique shop," Bloom said as her, Arramaya, Elijah and Klaus walked into the place that they were meant to find a witch.

"Perfect cover love," Klaus explained.

"Klaus," a voice said from the counter, she was an older looking Italian woman.

"Isabelle," Klaus greeted her as if they were old friends not that she thought Klaus had friends.

"What can I do for you?" she asked looking us all over.

"I need you to find my brother for me," Klaus informs her.

She nods not even thinking about questioning why Klaus needs the witch to find Kol.

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter and that it took so long to get out!


End file.
